La música de nuestra alma tirana
by lonelyandsad.whisper
Summary: Un concierto lo inicia todo, los celos, las envidias y la lucha por el corazón de Morinaga. ¿podrá Souichi acabar con el terrible enemigo que acosa su relación con Morinaga y más cuando este exprese sus deseos de tener algo más que amistad con su kohai?
1. Arco de Akira 1

Hola aquí les dejo un fic algo larguito de KSB, la mayoría de los capitulos van a estar basados en canciones, pero bueno, a ver que sale kesesese. Espero que les guste

* * *

_Celos Monocromáticos_

Era de noche en Nagoya, las calles permanecían iluminadas por las farolas, aunque pocas eran las personas que transitaban aquellas calles a esas horas, no porque fuera tarde, sino porque la gran mayoría estaba enganchada al televisor para poder ver en directo el primer concierto del festival de verano. El estadio de fútbol del distrito había sido acondicionado para acoger ese concierto para el cual miles de personas esperaban haciendo cola a las puertas esperando ver al grupo que actuaba aquella noche. En esa cola muriendose de calor estaba Souichi Tatsumi junto con su hermana Kanako que o no notaba el calor o lo ignoraba por el nivel de excitaciòn que tenía encima. Mientras veía a su hermana hablar con otra niña también fan del grupo por el que esperaban Souichi se preguntaba cómo había podido llegar a esto, con lo agusto que estaba él en su casa con el ventilador y una cerveza bien fría terminando su trabajo pendiente, pero claro, cuando Kanako le pedía algo así no podía negarse, al final Morinaga iba a tener razón y con sus hermanos era bastante blando si le ponían ojitos.

-A todo esto, ¿donde se ha metido?-se preguntó mirando a todos lados hasta que algo frío tocó con la parte de atras de su cuerpo haciendole emitir un suspiro de satisfación, ahí estaba la respuesta a su pregunta.

-¿da gustito eh, sempai?-inquirió Morinaga llegando con una bolsa con latas bien frías de refresco para pasar el rato de la cola.

-Mucho-dijo arrebatándole la lata y pasándosela por el cuello- te has tardado mucho

-Lo siento, la tienda estaba hasta arriba-se disculpó dandole otra lata a Kanako que aceptó gustosa.

-Morinaga-san muchas gracias -dijo la niña muy contenta- de verdad.

-No es nada Kanako-chan, me alegra que estes contenta con esto. -sonrió el de cabellos negros a la niña

Kanako se le lanzó encima y le abrazó, igual que había hecho días atras cuando el chico apareció en la casa de Matsuda-san con las entradas para ese concierto y no solo con eso, sino con pases para el backstage, cosa que extrañó a los Tatsumi, puesto que las entradas se habían agotado a las pocas horas de ser sacadas a la venta.

-Aun me pregunto como las conseguiste-le habló el rubio mientras se empezaban a mover hacia el interior del estadio caminando hacia la primera fila, tras las vallas, que era donde habían logrado las entradas.

-Oh, bueno, tengo mis contactos-rio Morinaga-vamos sempai, o perderemos a Kanako-chan.

El rubio no le dió mas importancia, lo importante es que Kanako estaba feliz y eso él lo agradecía mucho, Kanako era su princesita, su hermana menor y la aodraba, aunque esta insistiera en que entre el y Morinaga había una relación, cosa que así no era, vale que se habían acostado en muchas ocasiones, pero él no era gay como el otro, por lo que no eran novios, sino amigos...que se acostaban.

Llegaron a la priemera fila, justo ante el escenario, Kanako estaba muy emocionada, tanto que no paraba de dar botecitos de excitación mirando a todos lados mordiéndose los labios sentandose en los asientos que les habían tocado, entre Suoichi y Morinaga. Ante esto se dio cuenta de algo Morinaga, parecían una familia, no unos amigos...con derecho a roce que se llevaban a la hermana de uno de ellos, sino una familia que pasaba un rato juntos, este pensamiento le hizo perderse en las nubes de felicidad, suerte que supo contenerse o sino hubiera acabado llamando hija a Kanako en una de las veces que esta le llamó para volver a agradecerle ganandose de seguro un puñetazo que le habría mandado a volar.

Las luces se apagaron entonces, y los gritos se escucharon, sobretodo cuando en el escenario quedó iluminado, mostrando la figura de un chico de cabellos castaños oscuros hasta la cadera con flequillo que vestía una camisa oscura de manga corta con un chaleco negro de botones cual calaveras, pantalones de cuero negro y botas del mismo color, siendo que en su cintura llevaba un pañuelo de cuadros azules anudado.

-¡Kyaaaaaaaa Ika-san!-gritó Kanako poniéndose en pie en la silla con los ojos abiertos juntando las manos en el pecho.

Empezó entonces la música haciendo que Ika alzara la mirada antes de empezar a cantar, mostrando sus hermosos ojos violetas que hicieron gritar a más de uno.

_Un encuentro sin color, _

_es atravesado por el blanco y el negro. _

_Te entregare cada parte de mi dolor _

_El dolor de esta cicatriz _

_me persigue fuertemente, _

_el otoño llega sin misericordia, _

_y sigue enredándome entre sus fríos dedos. _

Suoichi miraba a su hermana que seguía la canción y los movimientos del cantante que caminaba por el escenario, pronto su vista se fijó en Morinaga que miraba embobado a la persona que tenía delante, susurrando la canción ¿acaso también era un fan de ese grupo? Suoichi no lo sabía.

_soy como un molesto _

_trozo de hielo que se derrite. _

Ika se acercó al borde del escenario y clavó su mirada en Kanako que gritó extasiada al notar la mirada en ella sacando una sonrisa del cantante que siguió a lo suyo.

_Levantame gentilmente, _

_y juega conmigo entre tus labios. _

La verdad tenía que admitir Suoichi que esa persona cantaba muy bien, su voz era atrayente, al igual que sus rasgos finos, pero sobre todo lo que más atraía eran esos ojos extrañamente violetas, ahora veía porque ni su hermana ni Morinaga podían apartar la mirada del cantante, ciertamente era atrayente...aunque que Morinaga le mirara tanto no le hacía ni pizca de gracia.

_Aún así seguiré buscando una unica forma de querer_

_Donde tu y yo podamos juntos estar_

_mirandonos de frente_

Esta vez la mirada se dirigió a Morinaga mientras se acercaba al borde del escenario y le indicaba con el índice que se acercase, cosa que para sorpresa de Souichi y Kanako Morinaga hizo con una sonrisa pícara en el rostro.

_De ser posible, me gustaría acabar _

_atrapado de esta forma. _

_Escondidos juntos, tu pálida piel, _

_y que la luna se esconda también._

La caricia que propinó en el rostro a Morinaga no le gustó ni un pelo, ni la sonrisa que se dedicaron, ni siquiera cuando se separaron y ambos se quedaron mirando unos instantes. No hizo caso alguno al resto del concierto ni de la canción, ni de los comentarios de Kanako sobre la suerte que había tenido Morinaga, no su mente estaba más centrada en otra cosa, en averiguar porqué le había dolido tanto el pecho al pensar que Morinaga nunca le había sonreido así y en porque había querido arrancarle los pelos al cantante por tocar la mejilla de su kohai

* * *

Souichi algo celosin del cantante que tontea con Morinaga. kukukuku, ya veremos que pasa más adelante


	2. Arco de Akira 2

GRacias a todos por sus comentarios. A ver lo primero las actualizaciones seran cada dos días mas o menos, aunque seguramente el capitulo 3 de este fic no estará el domingo sino el lunes. espero que lo disfruten

El concierto terminó entre obaciones del público que coreaba el nombre de los miembros del grupo llamado "Ilusion", en primera fila Kanako miraba con adoración a su Ika-san que sonreía al público.

-Gracias a todos por venir esta noche, espero que lo pasen genial en el festival-hablaba el cantante despidiendose con la mano- Ilusion les desea buenas noches a todos y feliz verano.

Una última mirada fue lanzada a la primera fila junto con una sonrisa, toda ella dedicada a Morinaga que correspondió al gesto dejando a un Souichi enfurecido aunque no lo demostrase abiertamente.

-¡Bastardo deja de sonreir a ese gilipollas así!-gritó internamente ante esas sonrisas, para luego quedarse helado por el hilo que empezaban a seguir sus pensamientos, puesto que lo siguiente que iba a pensar era algo así como "solo puedes sonreirme a mí así baka" y eso le asustaba, mucho, demasiado.

El no era nada más que un amigo de Morinaga, no tenia derecho a pensar así, que se hubieran acostado unas cuantas veces, incluso que hubiera dicho que lo quería a su lado, no significaba nada, no tenía derecho a ponerse celoso. "Celos" esa palabra le golpeó la mente con tanta fuerza que creyó que el resto de ideas serían echadas a la fuerza de ella por el golpe, ¿él estaba celoso? ¿igual que como cuando vino Masaki a la ciudad?

-Espera espera, yo no estuve celoso en aquel entonces-pensó frunciendo el ceño- no estaba celoso de ese imbecil rubio que se merece ser arrojado desde lo alto de un rascacielos por usar de tal manera a Morina...ga.

-¿Sempai? -escuchó la voz de Morinaga sacarle de sus pensamientos junto con un ligero toque en el hombro que le hizo dar un respingo-¿estas bien?

-Eh, si, si, estoy bien -_¿cuando se ha acercado a mi? _

-¿Seguro? tienes cara rara, bueno la has tenido durante todo el concierto.

-Ah, acaso te has fijado en mi estando ese Ika delante bastardo, ¿que no tenías ojos solo para ese idiota de ojos violetas? -se preguntaba internamente cabreandose cada vez, sobretodo porque en su mente se estaba dando cuenta de que estaba sonando celoso. -Estoy bien, no te preocupes.

-Si tu lo dices-contestó no muy convencido Morinaga- en fin, Kanako-chan quiere pasar ya a los camerinos para ver al grupo.

-Vamos Oni-chan que te quedas ahí parado e Ika-san no tiene toda la noche-le metió prisa Kanako impaciente.

-Si, si -dijo empezando a andar, aunque lo que menos quería en esos momentos era ver al estúpido cantante, con su estúpida sonrisa que iba dedicada al estúpido de Morinaga, si para Sempai, ahora mismo todos eran estúpidos.

Tras él iba Morinaga mirándole, le notaba bastante extraño, ¿acaso se había enfadado porque Ika cantó para él la primera canción? ¿se había puesto celoso? ese solo pensamiento fue capaz de mandarlo a las nubes de la felicidad durante unos instantes, donde se imaginaba a su Sempai lloroso clamando por su atencion como un niño chico diciendo que solo era suyo y demás cosas posesivas que en el fondo a Morinaga le ponían bastante, lástima que su realidad distase tanto de sus sueños, al menos para él.

Llegaron a una parte del estadio llena de guardias de seguridad que dejaron pasar al trío al ver los pases que Morinaga les entregó, caminaron por un oscuro pasillo hasta una puerta donde había otros dos guardias vestidos de traje, con gafas de sol a pesar de que estaban a cubierto y micrófonos radio, lo que se dice unos guardaespaldas de película casi.

-¿Identificación?-preguntó uno de manera un tanto ruda, con una voz potente, eso sumado a la altura y la musculatura, imponía y mucho, por institno Souichi tomó a Kanako de la mano y la puso detrás de él, a sus ojos, ese hombre era un gorila muy peligroso.

-Tetsuhiro Morinaga-dijo el moreno enseñando los pases al gorila que los revisó, pero antes de que este pudiera decir nadala puerta del camerino se abrió, lo siguiente que supieron todos es que Morinaga estaba en el suelo con el cantante del grupo sobre él abrazandole.

-Tetsu-chan -dijo Ika, que iba únicamente con una sudadera que le llegaba algo más abajo de medio muslo muy ancha, antes de besar a Morinaga frente a todos.

Silencio, era lo único que se podía oir, sobretodo en la mente de cierto tirano que veía como ese bastardo besaba a Morinaga, iba a matarlo, a reventarle la cabeza contra el suelo así luego los guardaespaldas le pegaran una paliza brutal, pero nadie, nadie tocaba a Morinaga, nadie lo besaba si no era él, porque el era...esperate, que él no era nada de Morinaga.

-au au au sueltame, suéltame burro -se quejaba Ika, cuando Souichi reaccionó se dio cuenta de que tenía al cantante agarrado por los pelos para separarlo de Morinaga.

-Sempai, sueltale por favor-rogó Morinaga viendo la escena con un gran sonrojo.

Souichi soltó a Ika que rápidamente corrió a refujiarse en brazos de Morinaga que le abrazó como si fuera un niño pequeño ante los ojos de su sempai que trataba de comprender lo que había pasado, solo sabía que cuando había terminado de pensar ya tenía agarrado a Ika para que se separase de Morinaga, y hablando de ese idota, ¿por que demonios consolaba al cantante?

-Ya pasó ya pasó-dijo Morinaga mientras acariciaba los cabellos largos de ese hombre con dulzura.

-Pero pero es que me agarró del pelo, me da miedito, Tetsu-chan.-miró a Souichi que le mandaba una mirada matadora- además Tetsu-chan, no me dijiste que tenías pareja, si lo llegó a saber no te beso.

-¡YO NO SOY SU PAREJA!-bramó Souichi rojo hasta las orejas.-¡No soy homo!

-¿Arara?-inclinó la cabeza Ika mirandolo como si le hubieran salido una segunda cabeza, algo enfurruñado- ¿entonces porque me has separado de Tetsu-chan?

-porque odio las cosas homo en mi presencia.-sentenció mandado de paseo las ideas de "está celoso" que tenía Morinaga en esos momentos.

-Ya, claro, tu estas celoso Niisan-pensó Kanako.

-Ah, bueno, si es así -se colgó del cuello de Morinaga abrazandole- más Tetsu-chan para mí. -sonrió a Souichi que solo atinó a mandarle una mirada de "te mato, aquí y ahora"

-kukukuku celosin-rió en su fuero interno el cantante, entocnes se dió cuenta de la niña- arara, una niñita.

-Em ho..hola-saludó Kanao de pronto tímida, sobretodo cuando Ika se separó de Morinaga y se acercó a ella, recordemos que Ika no llevaba nada de cintura para abajo, y se agachó a su altura.

-Hola, ¿eres tú Kanako-chan? Tetsu-chan me ha hablado muuucho de ti, al parecer te gustan mucho mis canciones.-sonrió alzando la mano y acariciando la cabeza de la chica que se puso roja cual tomate, notando como el corazón se le iba a salir del pecho- gracias por ser mi fan.

-n no gra gracias a ti por cantar tan bien -dijo la niña muerta de la verguenza haciendo reir al castaño.

-En fin, vamos dentro, los demás estaban sacando unas cervezas para celebrar, creo que también tenemos bebidas sin alcohol para Kana-chan-dijo levantandose- ah, y tambien tengo galletas saladas de mi madre.

-¿de la tía Rei? -inquirió Morinaga entrando al camerino tras el chico seguido de cerca por los hermanos.

-Niisan, ¿tu sabías que ambos se conocían?-preguntó Kanako a su hermano, este permaneció en silencio, no sabía nada de la vida de Morinaga, apenas si sabía lo de Masaki y que estaba mal con su familia, pero nada de amigos ni otras cosas. -bueno, como sea, Morinaga-san parece feliz de estar con Ika-san.

Souichi los miró, era cierto Morinaga sonreía ante la promesa de galletas, como un niño, ¿por que? ¿porque le dolía el pecho al saber que esas sonrisas nunca se las había mostrado a él y al pensar que Ika conocía mejor a su kohai que él que llevaba tiempo conviviendo con él?

-En fin, no me he presentado en serio -dijo Ika cuando todos estuvieron en el camerino cada uno con una bebida en la mano- soy Akira Katsura, aunque todos me conoceís como Ika, es un gusto conocer por fin a las personas de las que Tetsu-chan me hablaba.

-¿desde cuando os conoceís? -inquirió Kanako antes de tomar un sorbo de su zumo.

-mmm, pues dejame ver, -Akira puso una mano bajo su mentón y miró al techo- creo que desde la guardería, si, desde ahí. ah, ¿tetsu-chan recuerdas cuando nos atrincheramos en el castillo de la clase y tirabamos tizas a los que se acercaban para invadirnoslo?-Morinaga rió asintiendo.

-La bronca de Nakahara-sensei fue épica.

Dolía, dolía no saber nada de Testsuhiro, de su pasado, de saber que había personas que eran más cercanas a él que él mismo, que sabían todo del chico a pesar de la distancia porque habían mantenido el contacto a lo largo de los años por cartas y mensajes, y dolía más sobretodo porque Morinaga no hacía intento alguno de apartar la mano de Akira cuando este le acarició la mejilla, o su cuerpo cuando le abrazó con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Pero si había algo más que dolía era la mirada de Akira, una con la que le decía claramente "no tienes derecho a estar celoso si no son nada".

* * *

Ains me encanta Souichi celoson, Akira me encanta como me ha quedado. En fin Souichi lo va a tener muuuuy chungo keseseseses. Nos vemos o el lunes o el domingo


	3. Arco de Akira 3

Muchas gracias por los reviews aqui en Face, de verdad, estoy muy contenta de saber que esta gustando -hace una reverencia junto con Akira- esperamos que este capítulo les guste.

Akira: tengo la sensación de que moriré -sonrisa forzada

Whis: jejejejeje pude, quien sabe.

Akira: ayudita

* * *

La limusina les dejó ante el apartamento, bajaron de ella Morinaga, Souichi y una durmiente Kanako en brazos de Akira que la había cargado durante todo el viaje de vuelta a casa, con cariño, le había caido muy bien la jovencita, sobretodo porque no era como otras fans molestas, sino que se había mantenido educada ante todo y no la había acosado a preguntas, sin duda era una entre un millon.

Subieron las escaleras al piso y abrieron.

-Así que aquí es donde vives ahora Testu-chan-sonrió Akira- mm parece amplio.

-¿quieres entrar y tomar algo?-ofreció Tetsuhiro tomado a Kanako en brazos.

-No gracias, si no regresamos al hotel rápido Kou-san nos regañará a mi y a Taro-kun y creéme lo que menos quiero es a ese hombre enfadado.

-Entonces ya nos veremos.-suspiró Morinaga con esa mirada que su sempai tanto odiaba.

-Trae, voy a acostar a Kanako mientras tu te despides-hablo Souichi tomando a la niña en brazos antes de entrar a la casa dejando a Morinaga y a Akira solos a pesar de que algo en su cabeza le decía que no se fuera muy lejos.

-La verdad, ya veo a que te referías, esta bien bueno -comentó Akira riendo un poco- me das envidia, un novio tan lindo.

-Aki chan, el no es mi novio -suspiró triste- ya le oíste antes.

-Mis cojones, ese tío esta coladito por ti-rio- nunca había visto a nadie tan celoso.

-¿Celoso? ¿el sempai?-Morinaga la miraba como de su cabeza hubieran salido ramas de arbol con duendecillos que tocaban la trompeta en un ritmo disonante.- Creo que has bebido demasiado, el nunca se pondría celoso de mi -suspiró con una mirada triste haciendo a Akira suspirar.

-Venga, no pongas esa cara-le acarició la mejilla- estaré aquí toda la semana del festiva, ¿te parece que quedemos y nos veamos?

-¿estaría eso bien? ¿no tienes trabajo?

-Necesito unas vacaciones-respondió como si nada encogiendose de hombros-además hace tiempo que no nos vemos, y quiero estar contigo, ¿acaso ya no quieres estar conmigo? -hizo un puchero- ¿ya no me quieres Tetsu-chan?

-Claro que te quiero -rió- ya lo sabes tu bien.

-Entonces mañana paso a recogerte y nos vamos a dar un paseo, quiero que me enseñes Nagoya.

Entonces Akira se acerco y le dió un pequeño beso en los labios, o eso iba a hacer cuando escuchó un carraspeó detrás de Morinaga, lo que le hizo poner una sonrisa demoníaca, casi parecida a la que tenía Souichi en esos momentos.

-Kanako-chan ya esta acostada-anunció como si nada

-Oh, entonces yo me voy -sonrió Akira normal- mañana vendré por la mañana a por ti Tetsu-chan, no desayunes y te llevo a desayunar por ahí.

-esta bien, ah espera, tenía que darte algo-recordó Morinaga antes de marchar a la cocina, dejando a ese par solos.

-Asi que amigo de la infancia-Akira alzó una ceja y sonrió apoyándose en el marco de la puerta con los brazos cruzados, retador.

-Si, uno muy íntimo a decir verdad-aguantó la risa al ver la cara que Souichi ponía.

-Ya veo -suspiró bastante molesto- ¿como de íntimos?

-Eso lo dejaré a tu imaginación, solo te dire que los labios de Tetsu chan en esos momentos siempre sabían a fresa- definitivamente si las miradas matasen en esos momentos Akira sería un cadaver pulverizado en el suelo.-¿celoso?

-¿debería?

-Bueno, Tetsu-chan y yo tuvimos lo nuestro, y fue algo más bonito que lo que tuvo con el imbecil de Masaki-sonrió Akira, oh si, iba a morir a lo grande.- pero supongo que no tienes derecho a estar celoso, después de todo ustedes no son nada, lo que me deja el camino libre para avanzar con Tetsu-chan lo que yo quiera.

-Oye, tú, ni se te ocurra...

-¿que? no tienes derecho a quejarte, no son pareja -sonrió diabólico haciendo callar al sempai de su amigo.-Tetsu-chan es libre cual pájaro, y yo me aprovecharé de esa libertad, quien sabe, quizas me lo lleve a América para pasar por la bicaría.

Lo siguiente que supieron ambos es que Akira estaba suspendido en el aire por las manos del sempai que trataba de estrangularla, suerte que llegó Morinaga y los separó agarrando al sempai por los brazos para que soltase al cantante que cayó al suelo de culo, tosiendo.

-Aki-kun ¿estas bien?-dijo sin soltar al hombre que se revolvía en sus brazos

-Si,no te preocupes -se sobaba el cuello y recogió el paquete que había soltado Tetsuhiro al ir a parar a su sempai- será mejor que me marche ya, vendré mañana por ti a las nueve. Nos vemos Tetsu-chan.

Cuando Akira se marchó Souichi se zafó de Morinaga con fuerza, estaba enfadado, muy enfadado, sobretodo porque eso había sido un ataque de celos, pero es que solo de imaginarse a Morinaga con alguien que no fuera él hacía que se lo llevaran los demonios, aunque no era algo que fuera a admitir tan rápido, estaba celoso, muy celoso de Akira.

-Sempai, ¿puedes explicarme porque casi matas a Aki-kun?-inquirió Morinaga persiguiendo a su sempai por el piso.

-¡Callate, es su culpa!-gritó caminando al cuarto de Morinaga, donde pasaría la noche.

-¿su culpa? ¿que hizo? se que Aki-kun puede ser algo tocanarices, pero no a tanto de querer su muerte.

-¡Ese idiota me estaba restregando la relación que tenían! -bramó mirandole sonrojado hasta las orejas.-se hizo el silencio

-Sempai...¿Estabas celoso de Aki-kun?-preguntó temeroso Morinaga, esa pregunta hizo que el rubio se sonrojase más de lo que ya estaba-¿eh, de verdad?

-Cierra la boca imbecil, yo no estaba celoso...no tengo derecho. -susurró esto último antes de que Morinaga lo abrazase con fuerza-Mori...

-Escuchame sempai, no importa lo que pase, yo no podría amar nunca a Aki-kun-le dijo al oído haciendo que se estremeciera y jadeara- además, mi corazón, desde hace años, solo es tuyo sempai.

Se besaron para remarcar aquellas palabras, caminando hacia la cama, olvidandose de que en la habitación de al lado estaba Kanako durmiendo, las ropas volaron de sus cuerpos antes de tocar las sábanas, sin dejar de besarse, de tocarse el uno al otro, recorriendo con los dedos aquella piel que ya era tan conocida, pero igual de adictiva que la primera vez. Cada vez que un beso terminaba Souichi empezaba uno, quería borrar todo rastro del sabor de los labios de Akira de la boca de Morinaga, esa boca, ese cuerpo que marcó con la propia para que mañana el cantante lo viera, era suyo, Morinaga era solo suyo, y si Akira queria guerra, guerra iba a tener.

-Sempai, te amo.

-Ah

* * *

Akira es duro de pelear kukukukuku aunque acabara mal si sigue así pero es un sacrificio justo por saber que hara Sou-chan. Nos vemos el miercoles -despide con pañuelito-


	4. Arco de Akira 4

**Buenas a todos. Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, es agradable saber que esta historia esta gustando. En fin aqui les dejo el cuarto capitulo. **

**Antes de que se me olvide, si saben de alguna canción que les pegue a esta pareja y quieran que la use en el fic, díganmela en su review, sería una gran ayuda.**

**Nos vemos el viernes.**

La mañana llegó y con ella el despertar de Morinaga, entre sus brazos aún dormía Souichi, el de cabellos negros se sonrojó solo de recordar lo apasionado que había estado en la noche, aún le dolían un poco los labios por la cantidad de besos recibidos pero no se quejaba, en verdad le había encantado. Beso la mejilla de su sempai antes de levantarse e ir a prepara el desayuno para Kanako y para Souichi.

Antes de eso tomó un baño, descubriendo en su cuerpo las marcas que le había hecho souichi, arañazos en la espalda, chupetones en el cuello, eran alugnas de las cosas, los del cuello eran sobretodo muy visibles, como si quisera mandar un mensaje. Morinaga rió ante la idea, sobretodo ante la cara que pondría Akira cuando viera aquello. Se dio una ducha rápida y se dirigió a la cocina a preaprar el desayuno.

Fue casi cuando estaba terminando que llamaron a la puerta, apagando el fuego, se dirigió a la puerta y en cuanto la abrió Akira se le tiró encima, teniendo que dar un par de pasos hacia atrás para evitar caerse y matarse ambos.

-Buenos días Tetsu-chan.

-Buenos días Aki-kun-sonrió al ver a su amigo aparecer.

-¿estas listo? -olfateó y puso mala cara- ¿estas haciendo el desayuno? ¿no te dije que desayunaríamos fuera?

-Es para sempai y para Kanako-chan, me sabe mal irme sin dejarles nada hecho.

-En verdad eres un angelito caido del cielo -suspiró separandose- entonces termina, te espero.

-Entra y sientate mientras, ya me queda poco.

Akira entró al piso y se dirigió con Morinaga a la cocina justo cuando Kanako salía de la habitación de su hermano, vestida con una camiseta que le quedaba enorme y que hacía las veces de camisón improvisado.

-Buenos días Morinaga-san.-saludó medio adormilada la niña.

-Buenos días Kanako-chan

-Buenos días Kana-chan-saludó entonces Akira que se había quedado mirando a la niña, le parecía una personita muy linda.

Esa voz, fue como si de pronto le hubieran tirado a Kanako un cubo de agua fría en la cabeza, la modorra se marchó lejos y la verguenza absoluta entró a su cabeza sin llamar, los colores se le subieron al rostro. Estaba en pijama ante Ika-san, su amado Ika-san, quería que la tierra se la tragase, y sin pretenderlo gritó de puro bochorno despertando al único que dormía que sin pensar nada salió del cuarto de Morinaga.

-Kanako, ¿estas bien? -preguntó algo alterado, pero no recibió respuesta, a todo esto notaba cierta brisita en zonas donde no debería sentirla-Kanako.

-Niisan...-la niña ni le miraba.- tapate

-¿eh?

-Vaya vaya, no sabía que el sempai estaba tan bien dotado, tu cuerpo desnudo sin duda alguna no esta nada mal-bromeó Akira mirandole aguantando la risa como buenamente podía.

El apocalipsis esta llegando -ese fue el pensamiento de Morinaga antes de que su sempai saliese corriendo al baño muerto de la verguenza, habiendo dejado en el suelo unas manchitas blancas de dudosa procedencia que no hicieron otra cosa que acrecentar la risa de Akira que no había podido aguantar más y estaba tirado sobre la mesa partiendose de risa. Épico, era la palabra que en su mente definía esa situación.

-Kanako-chan vete a vestir-dijo Morinaga meintras se acercaba a limpiar con un trapo esas manchas del suelo-ya tenéis el desayuno hecho.

-¿tu no desayunas con nosotros?

-No, Tetsu-chan se viene conmigo-sonrió Akira acercandose a la niña- la próxima vez, ¿que te parece si nos acompañas?

-Cla-claro-sonrió la niña a su ídiolo notando como el corazón se le aceleraba por su sola presencia.-¿pero estará bien?

-Claro, eres una niña muy maja, me gustas -le besó la mejilla haciendo que su carita se transformase en un tomate de lo roja que estaba- arara te has puesto rojita Kana-cha, que linda

-yo yo yo... -no podía hablar, había quedado sin palabras, al final agachó la cabeza, su cuerpo temblaba de los nervios, respiró hondo tratando de controlar su corazón.-la próxima vez iré con vosotros.

La niña dio un beso en la mejilla a Akira antes de salir corriendo a vestirse, casi echando humo por la cabeza de la verguenza, había dado un beso a Akira, aunque fuera en la mejilla, eso era suficiente como para ponerla en las nubes de felicidad. Mientras el castaño se acomodó las gafas sonriendo quedadamente con un leve sonrojo en las mejillas, se acomodó la camisa varias tallas mas grande que llevaba y la gorra negra que había sobre su cabeza evitando la mirada de Morinaga, que tenía una sonrisa extraña en el rostro.

-No saques ideas estúpidas Tetsu-chan

-Ya, claro, ideas estúpidas-rió

-Ya sabes que mi corazón es solo para ti-dijo mirándole seriamente en un tono un tanto más alto de lo normal- no menosprecies mis sentimientos

-En fin vámonos-suspiró Tetsuhiro, no quería estar cerca del sempai hasta que la ira no abandonase su cuerpo, sino él y Akira acabarían peor que boxeador tras combate.-¡Sempai, nos vamos, Kanako y tú ya tiene el desayuno hecho!

-¡No te preocupes Souichi-san, cuidare muy bien de Tetsu-chan, tu preocupate por sacarte todo eso blanco!-bromeó Akira

-¡Hijo de ...!

El insulto quedó cortado por el sonido de la puerta al cerrarse, Akira y Morinaga se habían marchado y él seguía bajo al ducha limpiándose bien los restos de la noche pasada, enfadado, pero en parte orgulloso, por haber marcado a Morinaga de esa forma.

-Ahora veras cabronazo, como le mires el cuello veras que Morinaga ya tien due...espera, ¿porque me estoy comportando así? ¿porque estoy celoso? ¿no dije que no me iba a poner celoso de quien se acercase a Morinaga en la vida? agg, estoy hecho un lío, lo único que tengo claro es que no quiero que ese bastardo se acerque a Morinaga.

Mientras en la cafetería de un hotel Morinaga y Akira se ponían al dia, mientras desayunaban, tranquilos, en su burbuja, y fue mientras estaban en esa burbuja cuando Akira vio aquellas marcas en el cuerpo de su amigo, haciendole reír por lo bajo.

-Una declaración de guerra-pensó afilando la mirada tras las gafas que solía llevar cuando no tenía concierto.- este tío no sabe donde se ha metido, que bien me lo voy a pasar

Unos momentos después, tras seguir hablando, posó su mano sobre la de Morinaga, ambos se sonrieron, entrelazando las manos, como hacía años hubieran hecho, inclinándose hacia delante, apoyando la frente del uno contra el otro con una sonrisa tímida, y un pequeño rastro de lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas.

**Espero que lo hayan disfrutado.**


	5. Arco de Akira 5

Esperaba, mirando el reloj esperaba, ¿porque Morinaga tardaba tanto? ¿que no pensaba ir ni a dormir? ya había pasado casi todo el día, y el moreno no había puesto un pie en casa, ni siquiera había llamado, ¿tan bien lo estaba pasando con Akira como para olvidarle?, Souichi no quería ni saberlo, bueno, ¿a quien engañaba? si que quería saberlo, necesitaba saber que estaba haciendo, necesitaba saber que Akira no había hecho nada.

-Estúpido Morinaga-bufó apagando el cigarrillo en el cenicero que ya estaba a rebosar de colillas.- ¿acaso no te importo nada que ni me llamas?

Suspiró buscando la cagetilla para prenderse otro cigarro, era horrible no saber nada, pero claro, tampoco podía llamar a Morinaga, le daba verguenza, no era nadie para reclamarle por no estar en casa, vamos ni que fuera su novio. Ante ese pensamiento se golpeó la cabeza con fuerza, debía dejar de pensar, sus pensamientos le estaban llevando a terrenos que no quería pisar, sus sentimientos por el moreno. Pero claro, la presencia de Akira, esa amenaza que era el chico de gafas y ojos violetas con cara de niña, era un detonante bastante bueno para hacerlo.

El sabía que quería a Morinaga, dios, vale que no se lo dijera todos los días, es más, no se lo había dicho ni una santa vez, pero estaba ahí, ese sentimiento estaba ahí, y por eso se dejaba hacer lo que se dejaba hacer, por eso ya no huía, lo había comprendido, pero expresarlo era algo diferente, y que lo aceptase estaba lejos todavía de ser una realidad, tendría que acelerar el proceso.

Kanako salió de su cuarto, la niña se estaba quedando con ellos ahora que tenía vacaciones ya que Matsuda había tenido que salir a ver a una prima suya. Vestía un lindo camisón azulado con volantes blancos, en sus brazos había un peluche en forma de conejito, el único que se salvó del incencio.

-¿Que haces despierta?-inquirió Souichi mirandola sentarse en el sillón con él- Kanako a la cama, es tarde.

-¿Aún no han vuelto?-preguntó ignorando la orden de su hermano.

-No

-¿estas preocupado?-inquiró la niña abrazando su peluche y mirando a su hermano.

-¿Deberia?

-Deberías, el culo de Morinaga san esta en peligro, a Ika san le gusta mucho Morinaga, te lo va a quitar -dijo como si nada la niña viendo como su hermano se sonrojaba.

-A mi nadie me va a quitar nada, Morinaga y yo no somos pareja, no te hagas líos Kanako.

-Pero te acuestas con él, haceis cosas para mayores, como ayer, por cierto niisan, gimes muy alto

De piedra, así es como se quedó el rubio ante lo dicho por su hermana, esta les había oido la otra noche, les había oido y ahora se lo restregaba por toda la cara, él ya sabía que era un escandaloso, pero tampoco espero que tanto, y menos que Kanako se enterase, Morinaga se iba a entrar en cuanto entrase por la puerta, si es que entraba esa noche.

-Quizás estén en un hotel, en el hotel de Ika-san -le picó Kanako- seguro que esta haciendo gemir muuucho a Ika-san.

Sin quererlo Souichi se lo imaginó, la cama del hotel, de una suite rica, en la cama Ika, con los cabellos esparcidos sobre la almohada, sudando , con las piernas abiertas mientras Morinaga le embestía con fuerza, ambos gimiendo, los brazos alrrededor del cuello de Morinaga antes de atraerle y besarle de manera profunda y esa mirada de suficiencia en aquellos ojos violetas. Se cabreó, y mucho, rompiendo el cigarro que tenía entre sus dedos, apretando los puños. Si Morinaga no aparecía en cinco minutos iba a ir al hotel de ese bastardo a aporrear la puerta hasta que el moreno saliera y poder matarlo.

Por suerte para la puerta del hotel que hubiera recibido tamaños golpes la puerta del apartamento se abrió dejando oír la voz de Morinaga y Akira que acababan de llegar.

-si y ¿aquella vez que Itsuka tiró la bomba fétida en medio del exámen? aquello si que fue horrible-rió Akira acompañado al rato por Morinaga- dios creí que moríamos todos.

-Yo temí que Chitose sensei le tirase por la ventana, mas de uno creímos que acabaría volando cual superman. -rieron ambos esta vez.

Entraron los dos al salon-comedor donde los hermanos Tatsumi estaban esperando, uno con el ceño fruncido y la otra con una sonrisa.

-Oh, valla, buenas noches -sonrió Akira a ambos hermanos.

-Buenas noches Ika-san-saludó Kanako sonriendo ampliamente-¿lo han pasado bien?

-Genial, hacía tiempo que no me reía tanto-explicó agarrando el brazo de Morinaga- Tetsu-chan es muy divertido, ya quiero que se case conmigo para tenerlo solo para mi.

-Tu puta madre- murmuró Suoichi mirando fatal al de largos cabellos anudados en una trenza.

-Mo, Aki-kun, ya para con eso.-dijo con una sonrisa amable ante la mirada furibunda del rubio, no quería morir y no quería que Akira muriera.

-Bueno, pero solo por que tú me lo pides Tetsu-chan -dijo poniéndose de puntillas un poco para besar la mejilla del chico antes de poder apartarse y evitar que el cenicero se le estampase en la cabeza- uff eso estuvo cerca, suerte que tengo reflejos.

-Si, menuda suerte-rumió Souichi viendo como su disparo había fallado por los pelos

-niiisan, no tires cosas a Ika-san-le amonestó Kanako levantandose del sofa para acercarse a Ika que se agachó ante ella- ¿esta bien Ika-san?

-Estoy bien preciosa, no te preocupes, tu hermano tiene que mejorar mucho para darme-sonrió y le dio un beso en la mejilla al la niña

-No iba para ti -dijo Souichi mintiendo claramente.

-¿entonces iba para Tetsu-kun?-preguntó mirandole sorprendido.

-No, sino para la cucaracha de ahí-señaló al animalico que de pura potra había quedado aplastado por el cenicero, esa visión hizo que a los otros tres se les escurriese un gotita de sudor por la nuca- hay que desinfectar Morinaga.

-S Si sempai.

Vale ni el mismo se creía la suerte que había tenido por la aparición de aquella cucharacha, su sacrificio sería recordado por toda la eternidad.

-Será mejor que me vaya-suspiró Akira sacando el movil- llamaré a Touma para que venga a por mi aquí.

-¿y por que no te quedas a dormir?-inquirió Kanako haciendo que su hermano y Morinaga la miraran como si estuviera loca.-Si nos apretamos cabemos.

-No quiero molestar Kanako-chan-dijo el hombre de finas gafas de montura oval- además aquí no hay sitio para mi.

-Solo tenemos dos cuartos Kanako-habló Souichi, que lo que más quería era a ese hombre fuera de su casa.- no hay espacio.

-Bueno, si nos apreta...-la mirada de "sigue hablando y mueres" de Souichi logró que Morinaga cerrara la boca.

-Hombre, yo podría dormir contigo y Kana-chan con su hermanito, ¿no?-inquirió Akira

-¡Ni de coña!-gritó Souichi

-¿Entonces duermo yo con Kana-chan?-sonrió perversamente, acababa de poner a Souichi en un aprieto, o su hermana o Morinaga.

-A mi no me importa dormir con Aki-kun, ya hemos dormidos juntos antes.

-Entonces decidido, me quedo a dormir con Tetsu-chan-dijo abrazandose con fuerza al chico y mandandole una mirada victoriosa a Souichi que en esos momentos solo pensaba en la forma más dolorosa de matar a esos dos.

Suoichi no dijo nada, simplemente tomó a Kanako de la mano y refunfuñando maldiciones se llevó al cuarto a su hermana para prepararse a dormir. Al rato escuchó a Morinaga y a Aki marchar al cuarto de al lado, les escuchó hablar mientras se cambiaban sobre temas sin importancia y luego acostarse en silencio.

Algo tranquilo se acostó en su cama tapando a Kanako con la sábana. Sin embargo su tranquilidad se fue al traste cuando al ir en medio de la noche pasó por la habitacion de Morinaga y se encontró a Akira sobre Morinaga, ambos durmiendo, abrazados.

-hijo de la grandisima puta

* * *

En fin ya va faltando menos para que se acabe el fic...nah, aun queda un rato kukukukuku.

Ademas que tengo preparado el pasado de Mori y Aki para dentro de unos capitulos

Nos vemos el domingo


	6. Arco de Akira 6

La mañana llegó sin remedio, Souichi permanecía en su cama mirando el techo, cansado, no había podido dormir nada desde que viera eso a través de la puerta del cuarto de Morinaga, su mente había estado divagando toda la noche en aquella escena, iba a matarlos lentamente y de la manera dolorosa que se le ocurriese, sobretodo a Akira.

Giró en la cama mirando por la ventana lo que le permitía su posición, susupiró, ¿no era él el que había dicho hacía unos meses que no se iba a poner celoso de quien se acercase a Morinaga con intenciones de ligarle? ¿que confiaba en Morinaga porque no haría nunca nada?.

-Confio en Mori-se dijo volviendo a girar en la cama poniendo el antrebrazo sobre sus ojos notandolos rojos y escocidos- en quien no confio es en ese cantante de mierda. Puto aprovechado.

Escuchó entonces ruido en el cuarto de al lado, uns pequeñas risas, seguidas del ruido de los muelles de la cama para levantarse, escuchó el ruido de las ropas al ser puestas y a Morinaga recriminándole algo a Akira que simplemente rió. Luego la puerta del cuarto y las voces pasaron al salón. Cuando se quiso dar cuenta tenía las sábanas agarradas entre los puños, estrujadas, por la ira que sentía en esos momento. Iba matar a alguien lenta y dolorosamente, y ese alguien era castaño y tenía los ojos violetas, el intento del cenicero había fallado, pero aun habían muchos objetos arrojadizos, además, ¿que las caidas por las escaleras no solían pasar muy a menudo?, todo el mundo podía tener una.

Antes de que su mente empezase a desvariar más decidió levantarse, no quería darle mucha cancha suelta a Akira, después de todo Morinaga, aunque no lo admitiera todavía, era suyo, sólamente suyo, y no se lo iba a dejar a nadie. Fue cuando entreabrió la puerta que escuchó la voz de Akira cantandole a Morinaga, mientras este hacía el desayuno.

-Prended la radio si queréis música- murmuró mentalmente viendo por entre la puerta como Akira, que más que nunca le daba el aire de mujer, vamos esas piernas tan finas no eran normales, pero claro esa voz dejaba claro que no era una mujer, sino un hombre, un hombre que estaba con Morinaga que solo llevaba un pantalón, mientras él solo llevaba una sudadera tres o cuatro tallas más grandes.

_No puedo entender_

_Que es lo que pasa_

_No puedo entender_

_¿ Que me pasó ?_

_Si cuando me di centa de_

_lo que ocurrió_

_Deje ir libre a tu corazón_

La voz de Akira resonaba en las paredes de la casa, Souichi tenía que admitir que era hermosa y atrayente, pero hasta ahí, no quería darle mucha cancha a su rival declarado que al parecer ya tenía media cancha ganada por su pasado con Morinaga, el cual ni siquera había mencionado. Además, ¿que era esa canción? ¿dejar ir libre a alguien? ¿un corazón roto?

_No habrá una broma que me _

_Pueda hacer reir_

_Tampoco abrá una puerta que_

_Te Permita entrar por ahi_

_Procuré faltar siempre clases_

_Solo por verte a ti_

_Repetí , y ahora siento mucha_

_Tristeza solo por mi_

Eso era una obsesión para Souichi, ¿estaría narrando Akira su hisotira con Morinaga? aunque más bien le parecía la de Morinaga con Masaki, sabía lo mucho que le había amado a ese rubio imbecil que ahora, por fin, había empezado a salir con Kunihiro, uno de sus apoyos ya que ambos estaban en situaciones similiares, junto con Isogai.

_En vez de pensar en un futuro para mi _

_Segui deseandote hasta que enloquecí_

_Desorientada estoy_

_Caminando por esta ciudad lejana_

_Pensando si tu amor tu ya me daras_

_¿ Que me esta pasando ?_

-Espera espera-susurró- ¿se está rindiendo? -vió como Morinaga la abrazaba y sus esperanzas se fueron por el desagüe rápidas como un rayo. ¿de quien hablaba? ¿por que la canción le parecía que narraba un poco su situación con Morinaga? ¿por que se sentía identificado? Morinaga le había amado cuatro años en secreto sin esperar nada a cambio, deseandole hasta que no pudo más y con el asunto de la botella sucumbió a sus más bajas pasiones, aún todavía, el moreno se preguntaba si Souichi de verdad lo amaba, y eso el rubio lo sabía muy bien, pero él no sabía si lo amaba o no todavía, aunque tenía la ligera impresión de por donde iban sus sentimientos por el moreno.

_No puedo entender _

_Que es lo que pasa_

_No puedo entender_

_¿ Que me pasó ?_

_Si cuando me di cuenta de_

_Lo que ocurrió_

_Deje ir libre a tu corazón_

_No puedo Obtener_

_Mucho coraje_

_No puedo Obtener_

_Tanto valor_

_Yo siempre termino_

_Disi-mulando todo_

_Lo que siente mi corazón_

¿dejar ir libre a Morinaga? ni muerto, pero era cierto, no podía obtenr mucho valor para decirlo, ya le había costado lo suyo admitir que lo quería junto a él y que no quería que se marchase de su lado, además de que no le gustaba verle triste porque le ponía triste a él también, le quería mucho, demasiado, pero no sabía como expresarlo, y siempre lo terminaba disimulando en acciones, o en quejas que a veces hacían llorar a Morinaga, como aquella vez con Masaki, solo Dios sabía lo mal que lo había pasado con todo aquello.

_No comprendes _

_No me miras_

_No me escuchas_

_Ni me prestas atención_

_Dime ahora_

_¿ Quién es ella ?_

_¿ Quien está a tu lado ahora-aaa ?_

_Realmente ella es linda , muy bonita_

_¿ No soy linda ?_

Ignorado, así se sentía cuando Morinaga decidía tomar las decisiones por su cuenta, cuando no le contaba nada, como cuando aceptó el trabajo de la farmacéutica, o como cuando tomó las entradas para el concierto de Ika, pero ahora más que nunca se sentía ignorado, en aquel concierto, toda la anteción de Morinaga había estado en Akira, igual que en el backstage, igual que ayer, igual que ahora en la cocina, y dolía. Akira o Ika era un chico guapo, rostro afeminado, de largas pestañas, piel algo pálida, piernas suaves y bien formadas, parecía más una mujer que un hombre en algunos casos, pero lo mas bello eran sus ojos violetas, era hermoso aunque le fastidiase, una buena competencia. ¿y él? él no se consideraba guapo, a pesar de que Morinaga le acosaba diciendole que era hermoso y que muchas mujeres y hombres iban tras él.

_Ne-ce-si-to que seas sincero_

-¿Esta él ocupando tu corazón?-se preguntó al ver como Akira besaba la frente de Morinaga que se había recargado en su pecho y se dejaba acariciar como un cachorrillo mientras el café se hacía- no, no puedo permitir eso, no después de todo lo que me ha costado.

_No puedo entender _

_Que es lo que pasa_

_No puedo entender_

_Que me pasó_

Akira le vio mientras acariciaba la cabeza del moreno y le sonrió de una manera un tanto desagradable para el gusto de Souichi, y supo que los últimos versos que segurían irian dedicados a él.

_Mientras yo trataba de conquistar_

_Tu corazón_

_Tu estabas con otro amor_

_lALALALAL _

Le dolió, dolió demasiado aquellas palabras, pero se aguantó, sacó pecho y salió del cuarto a la cocina, ese cabronazo no iba a quitarle a Morinaga ni de broma, él era suyo, aun tenía su corazón, lo supo porque en cuanto salió del cuarto el chico se dirigió a le a darle los buenos días con una sonrisa boba.

-La guerra aun no esta perdida, y no voy a perder contra tí-le dijo a Akira con la mirada, este solo rió dejando de cantar y bajandose de la encimera para ir al baño.

-Ven con todo lo que tengas Tsundere-chan-le susurró a la oreja antes de irse de la escena.

_Eres ese tipo _

_Que no necesita una melancolica_

-Como yo -susurró Akira antes de encerrarse en el baño y dejar a la pareja que no es pareja juntos en la cocina

Muchas gracias por leer y eso, sus review me hacen muy feliz pero me hace más feliz que les guste mi historia. Kesesese.

Nos vemos el Martes.

Por cierto la cancion es Melancolic de Rin Kagamine


	7. Arco de Akira 7

**Advierto Hay lemon, si no te gusta no lo leas, pero hay lemon entre estos dos. –se oye por el fondo gritar a la gente un "weeee" que deja sordo a medio país- panda de pervertidos. En fin, espero que os guste, ya queda poco para el final de este arco**

El silencio reinaba en la cocina, Souichi y Morinaga se miraban a los ojos tras la desaparición de Akira, Morinaga sabía que algo raro le estaba pasando a su sempai, y esto tenía que ver con Akira, ¿acaso por fin su sueño de sempai celoso se estaba cumpliendo? eso parecía, sobre todo con su intento de asesinato sobre el castaño.

-Sempai, ¿estás bien?-inquirió acercándose a él, despacio, como quien se acerca a un gato asustado, con miedo a que le golpeara, pero sin embargo, el rubio no hizo nada, no se movió solo seguía mirándole. -¿sempai?

-Estoy bien-mintió, no lo estaba.-no es nada.

-¿seguro Sempai? -le acarició la mejilla con dulzura haciendole sonrojar, sin embargo se sorprendió cuando el rubio no apartó la mano. No dijo nada, simplemente le miraba, como esperando algo.

Sin estar muy seguro de si era aquello lo que quería, Morinaga acercó el rostro al del rubio y le besó, siendo correspondido para su sorpresa, los brazos de Souicho se enroscaron alrededor de su cuello para pegarse a él, no iba soltarle, internamente necesitaba saber que Morinaga seguía siendo suyo, aquella canción de la chica le había dejado descolocado, ¿se había enamorado de Akira? ¿Habrían vuelto los sentimientos que debió tener en el pasado por el cantante? necesitaba saber que aún ese corazón seguía siendo suyo. Morinaga le rodeó la cadera con las manos, aprovechando, aunque recordándose que no podía hacer nada, no con Kanako durmiendo allí y con Akira en el baño, ni recordando eso pudo detener su cuerpo.

-Mori...naga -gimió el sempai en el beso, las manos del moreno se adentraron al final en la camisa del pijama, tocando aquella piel que le volvía loco, volviendo loco al rubio en el camino.-pa..para.

-¿De verdad quieres que pare sempai? -inquirió en un susurro ronco que hizo estremecer aquel cuerpo tirano.-porque yo creo que no.

-n no podemos -susurró con los ojos cerrados y un fuerte sonrojo en sus mejillas- Kana...Kanako.

-sigue dormida...y mi habitación esta libre -susurró mordiendo el lóbulo de su oreja, y luego bajando por el cuello, notando como las piernas del rubio comenzaban a fallar- además Akira tardará en el baño-Souichi se mordió el labio, quería, pero esa única neurona que seguía funcionando en su cabeza decía que no debía, no con público.

Pero como si fuera una ayuda del cielo, las luces se fueron, y como afuera estaba oscuro por una tormenta veraniega que se había comenzado a formar, el piso quedó en penumbras, se miraron a los ojos, todo era un aliciente, entonces desde el baño la música empezó a sonar seguida de la voz de Akira.

_Las luces están fuera y yo apenas te conozco _

_Vamos hacia arriba y el lugar se está desacelerando _

_Sabía que vendrías _

Las manos de Morinaga descendieron por el cuerpo del sempai mientras volvían a besarse con ganas, la presencia de Akira en el baño, su canción, encendieron al sempai más todavía, quería que ese capullo los escuchase, que viera que Morinaga solo era suyo, su bestia posesiva había salido y solo Dios sabía como volvería a encerrarla, si es que en algun momento lo lograba.

_Tú me cautivas, algo de ti me tiene _

_Me sentía sola ahora me haces sentir vivo_

_¿Serás mía esta noche? _

Las miradas llenas de lujuria se encontraron, Morinaga alzó a Souichi mientras volvían a besarse con más hambre, como si quisieran devorarse por completo en aquel beso, dos bestias hambrientas, llevadas por la lujuria, el amor y una música pecaminosa. Las piernas de Souichi se enrroscaron alrrededor de la cintura de Mornaga mientras este caminaba hacia el cuarto, cerrando la puerta con una patada.

Apoyó el cuerpo del sempai en la pared, sosteniendolo con su fuerza y el muro, sus labios se separaron, hinchados, pero pronto los de Morinaga volvieron a estar ocupados en el cuello de Souichi, que había empezado a jadear en voz baja, esa neurona que aun seguía funcionando y que había desistido en su tarea de poner un poco de sentido común en el cuerpo, se encargaba ahora de recordarle a su garganta de que evitara gemir muy alto.

_Tómame en el suelo (dadada da dadadada) _

_No puedo aguantar más (dadada da dadadada) _

_Te quiero, te quiero, yo quiero que me enseñes el amor _

_Tómame en el suelo (dadada da dadadada) _

_Te puedo dar más (dadada da dadadada) _

_Me matas, me matas, me matas con tu toque _

Se deslizaron por la pared hasta el suelo, las ropas que llevaban fueron eliminadas de su cuerpo quedando esparcidas por el lugar, no importaba donde habían caido, ya se encargarían de ello cuando recuperaban la coridura robada.

-Mori...naga -gimió Souichi mientras las manos de Morinaga le recorrían el cuerpo, haciendo que ardiera en cada caricia, notando un calor que si bien era conocido, esta vez era más ardiente.

La boca se unió a las manos, marcando el territorio, haciendo miles de marcas que luego Souichi ocultaría con la ropa, descendiendo hasta sus muslos ya libres de prenda alguna, besando su cara interna, subiendo hacia esa parte de la anatomía de Souichi que planeaba devorar, haciendo que Souichi se sintiese morir a cada toque.

_Mi corazón se acelera a medida que se está moviendo más cerca _

_Me llevas más alto con cada aliento que tomo _

_¿Estaría mal reservar? _

Ambos corazones estaban acelerados, el gemido brota de la boca del mayor de los dos cuando su miembro es apresado entre esos labios, cuando la lengua experimentada empieza a moverse en un ritmo tan tortuoso como placentero, Souichi siente que le falta el aire mientras gime, el placer es intenso, y más cuando a esa boca se le unen los dedos en su retaguardia, lubricados con sudor y saliba. Es tanto el placer que siente en esos momentos, tanto que creé que no va a sentir aún más, se equivoca, pues cuando su mirada se curza con la de Morinaga el placer se incrementa.

_Tómame en el suelo (dadada da dadadada) _

_No puedo aguantar más (dadada da dadadada) _

_Te quiero, te quiero, yo quiero que me enseñes el amor _

_Tómame en el suelo (dadada da dadadada) _

_Te puedo dar más (dadada da dadadada) _

_Me matas, me matas, me matas con tu toque _

No puede evtarlo, y alcanza el orgasmo en la boca de Morinaga, gimiendo con fuerza su nombre, esa neurona se da por vencida, no hay nada que más pueda hacer, solo como sus compañeras, relajarse y dejar que el cuerpo disfrute, las consecuencias ya vendrán después.

Morinaga se limpia la comisura de los labios, en el suelo se alza y mira al mayor de ambos que respira agitado y en sus ojos estan las lágrimas del placer que ha sentido, y del que le piensa hacerle sentir.

-Cama -es lo único que logra decir Souichi al ver las intenciones de Morinaga.

El menor alza al mayor, con cuidado y le tira sobre la cama, en su mente alguna neurona se pone a trabajar, recordandole a Souichi que en esa cama, ayer Morinaga durmió con Akira y que los pilló en una posición comprometedora, pero pronto los labios de morinaga la cayan, hacienod que otra le haga pensar que ahora es él el que esta en su cama, en su mente, bajo su peso, entre sus brazos, siendo embestido con gran fuerza, gimiendo su nombre, como si no hubiera mañana, abrazadole y marcándole como suyo en esa fuerte espalda.

-Sempai...te amo...sempai -jadeaba Morinaga en su oreja mientras sus caderas seguían moviendose.-te amo...solo a ti...sempai.

-Mori...naga -gimió, aquellas palabras le dieron calma a su corazón, y de sus labios afloraron unas palabras que luego negaría haber dicho- mío.

Mientras en el salón Akira había salido del baño hacia un rato, estaba tumbado en el sofá con el brazo caído hacia el suelo, su voz se había dejado de oír hacía rato, en la casa solo se oían los gemidos de esos dos amantes, Souichi ganaba otro punto ante Morinaga. La puerta del cuarto contiguo se abrió y Kanako salió, con la cara roja por los gemidos de su hermano. Se miraron y no hizo falta nada más, la pequeña se acercó al mayor y se sentó a su lado, le notó temblar y escuchó el sollozo algo raro, porque Akira estaba sonriendo.

Akira notó el cuerpo de Kanako sobre el suyo, la pequeña cabeza apoyada en su pecho y los brazos aferrándose a su sudadera.

-Llore si quiere llorar Akira-san, yo no diré nada -fueron sus palabras en susurros antes de notar como el cantante la abrazaba.

-Gracias, Kanako

Permanecieron ambos así, con las gotas de lluvia golpeando los cristales, y los gemidos de los dos amantes inundado las habitaciones.

Espero que les haya gustado, porque la complicación más grande viene ahora y en unos días pondré fin al arco de Akira y pasaran nuevas cositas kukukuku. La canción es Take on The floor de The Veronicas.


	8. Arco de Akira 8

**Hola aquí os dejo este capítulo. Complicación grande es la que va a haber. kukukukukuku. No me odien mucho. **

**Muchas gracias a todos los que leeís y a aquellos que me dejais review ya sea por esta vía o por vía Facebook. es feliz~~**

* * *

Mio

Esa palabra era la que había gemido Souichi entre sus brazos, con fuerza, con placer, mientras le arañaba la espalda a cada embestida. "_mio" _ esa palabra que para oídos de Moringa había sido casi como una declaración de amor, una declaración de que Sempai lo amaba, que lo quería como él lo quería a él, que lo quería a su lado y que tenía celos de Akira.

No se lo podía creer, estaba tan feliz, que quería gritar y reirse, rodar en la cama cual quinceañera enamorada, salir al balcón y gritar al cielo por su suerte, pero hubiera estado más feliz todavía si Souichi le hubiera dicho que lo quería, que lo amaba, pero quizás no era eso, quizás no fuera que Souichi lo amase, quizás fuera solo que veía amenazado algo que creía de su propiedad, quizás ese "te quiero a mi lado" solo fuera como amigos con derecho a roce, no como pareja, no como novios.

-¿Algun día diras que me amas? -preguntó Morinaga a un durmiente Souichi que solo murmuró su nombre haciendole reír un poco.

Besó su mejilla con delicadeza antes de abandonar la cama con cuidado, coger su ropa y salir al salón, donde, sobre la mesa, había una nota de Akira.

"_Me he llevado a Kanako a dar una vuelta mientras vosotros termináis, no es agradable que una niña tan linda como ella se traumatice porque seáis unos animales sin control. CONEJO, QUE ERES UN CONEJO._

_Volveremos a la hora de comer y si eso._

_Te ama._

_Akira_

_Pd: he dejado un vaso de leche con miel para Souichi, ese nivel de gemidos le ha debido dejar ronco. Semental_ "

Se sonrojó y rió por la nota, al final si que habían despertado a Kanako, pero ahora que se daba cuenta, ¿como habría ido Akira? su ropa se había quedado en su habitación, y no había entrado a por ella, seguramente habría usado ropa de Souichi para salir a la calle e ir al hotel. Miró la hora, era medio día. Suspiró y se puso a hacer la comida para él y para Souichi, algo rico, con pollo, para que el rubio no se quejase mucho. Partió las verduras para hacer un sofrito para el pollo, mientras pensaba, la llegada de Akira había sido un tornado en su vida, no esperaba esas acciones por parte del castaño, si bien era cierto que habían tenido lo suyo hacía tiempo, no esperaba que nada más verle se le tirase al cuello.

-Bueno, Aki-kun siempre ha sido muy entusiasta -rió mirando al techo y suspiró- debería hacerle una tarta para agradecerle sus acciones.

Aun todavía podía recordar como había acabado saliendo con Akira, habia sido antes de salir con Masaki, Akira había sido su primera pareja, su primer sentimiento de "algo más que amistad", aunque no había salido muy bien, pero habían continuando siendo amigos, Akira fue su apoyo cuando pasó lo de Masaki, Akira y otra persona que ahora mismo no estaba con ellos. Suspiró mientras notaba como las lágrimas se agolpaban en sus ojos luchando por salir, aun dolía, esos recuerdos, aun eran dolorosos. Fue una época dolorosa, pero ahora parecía que mejoraba, poco a poco.

Su movil sonó, se secó las lágrimas y atendió la llamada, había jaleo de fondo en la llamada.

-¿ya has dejado de destrozarle el culo y la garganta a Tsundere-kun?-habló una voz jocosa.

-Muy divertido Aki-chan -riño con una sonrisa-¿donde estáis?

-En un restaurante, es la hora de comer por si no te has dado cuenta, semental

-No te metas conmigo.

-Si me meto contigo, tu folla-amigo gime como una perra en celo -bufó- tuve que sacar a Kanako-chan de ahí para evitar acabar con un trauma.

-Ya, conociendote seguro que hasta te calentaste -recriminó divertido. mientras empezaba a freir el pollo, silencio.- ¿ves? no me equivocaba.

-Cállate, no es mi culpa, Tsundere kun tiene una voz linda cuando gime, me gustaría ver como gemiría si lo atase a la cama y le diera bien fuerte -Morinaga se estremeció solo de imaginarse a su sempai de esa manera, casi hasta pudo imaginar la sonrisa diabólica de Akira mientras decía eso- o quizás darle afrodisiaco, tanto que suplique por ser poseído, gimiendo de esa manera mmmg tiene que ser una delicia

-¡Ya vale Akira!-gritó apretando con fuerza la espátula, tanto que hasta crujió, se lo estaba imaginando y no quería andar con una erección en esos momentos, mini morinaga no debía despertar todavía.

-arara ¿te lo estabas imaginando Tetsu-chan? mira que eres pervertido.

-¿Pervertido yo? ¿y tu que?

-Yo admito serlo -rió y Morinaga susupiró ahogando una risa, no tenía remedio.- en fin, solo llamaba para decirte que no iremos ni a comer, me llevo a Kana-chan al cine.

-¿vas a tener una cita con una niña pequeña?-alzó una ceja.

-ya, ya no te pongas celoson, ya sabes que tu eres el único al que amo, mi vida, mi tesoro, mi futuro marido, además eres tu el que me engaña con el tsundere rubiales. -dijo con tono dramático a la par que divertido.

-Yo no te engaño con Sempai -bromeó- pero eso te pasa por no prestarme atención, siempre con giras, me dejas solito y pasa lo que pasa. -dramatizó él también

-Oh, perdóname, si hubieras aceptado venirte a América cuando te lo dije a estas alturas ya estaríamos casados -sollozo falso- no me amas, me has cambiado por un tsundere.

-Si te amo, mucho mucho y sabes que si me iba a ir a América contigo.

-Pero me cambiaste, te quedaste con el rubiales -casi pudo verle hacer un mohin- y yo que ya tenía mirado piso y todo para ser felices -suspiro- si me amas, dímelo Tetsuhiro, dímelo como a mi me gusta

-Te amo Akira -dijo con voz profunda, haciendo que al otro lado el moreno suspirase.- ¿feliz?

-Mucho,-rió levemente- me haces recordar buenos tiempos, en fin, te dejo, que tengo a Kana-chan esperándome ya. Cuídate y cuida al tsundere.

-Tened cuidado y no hagas nada raro.

-No prometo nada. Te quiero Tetsu-chan, besos.

-Y yo a ti, bye bye.

Colgó y suspiró, dejando el movil a un lado, apagando el fuego y tapando la sarten para que la comida no se enfriase. Notó una presencia a su espalda, entonces al girarse vio a Souichi ahí, únicamente con la camiseta que Morinaga había usado antes de tener relaciones. La cara que el rubio traía indicó que había oído la conversación, aunque fuera solo una parte.

-¿Sempai?

-Mentiroso -susurró Souichi mirándole, su cuerpo temblaba, se notaba roto, roto por completo- eres un mentiroso Morinaga.

-Sempai, no se que hayas oído, pero déjame explicar...

-¡No quiero tus explicaciónes bastardo idota! -le gritó aprentando los puños- ¡eres un maldito homo pervertido! ¡¿que no ibas proclamando que me amabas a mi? ¿acaso solo soy una diversión hasta que te encuentres con ese hijo de puta?!

-Sempai, por favor cálmate

-¡Me he cansado de ser tu puta Morinaga! ¡Anda y vete con ese imbecil, yo no quiero no verte!

Morinaga le agarró antes de que le golpease y saliese corriendo, apretándole con fuerza contra su cuerpo, notnado como este temblaba y luchaba por zafarse, dio gracais a que seimrpe después del sexo, Souichi quedaba debilitado, si no ahora mismo estaría medio muerto en el suelo.

-Por favro, cálmate y escúchame, solo te amo a ti sempai.

-Mentiroso, tu le amas, igual que con Masaki, estoy hasta los cojones de sentirme así cuando alguno de tus ex se aparece por aquí buscando verte, estoy hasta las narices de esto, de Akira, si ya no me amas déjame en paz

-Sempai yo si te amo.

-¡¿Entonces por que permites que te bese?! ¿¡Por que durmieron juntos ayer, desnudos los dos?! ¿¡Por que le has dicho que lo amas?!.

-¡Por que es todo un juego!-le gritó soltándole, llevándose una manos a la frente cansado, dejando a Souichi de piedra. - es un juego que tengo con Aki-chan

-¿Dormir desnudos es un juego?, pues menudo juego siendo los dos homosexuales.

-Eso es porque no haríamos nada nunca.

-No te creo

-Akira no me atrae

-Mentiroso.

-¡Es la verdad!

-¡Mentira! ¿¡Como no va a atraerte si es hermoso!

-¡No me atrae porque no eres tú!

-Eres un imbecil de mierda, mentiroso- dijo antes de encerrarse en su cuarto y echar la llave, no quería ver a Moringa. - lárgate de mi vista, no quiero verte, vete a América o donde sea con Akira.

Este por su parte se dejó caer al suelo de culo, suspirando, la había cagado, mucho y bien, ¿ahora que haría?.

-Sempai, idiota.

**Sempai...mal entendió todo...en fin, en el próximo capítulo más. Nos vemos el sabado -huye antes de que la peguen- **


	9. Arco de Akira 9

Tristeza, eso era lo único que había en los ojos de Morinaga, una tristeza que volvía más oscuros aquellos ojos negros que a tantas personas habían cautivados, antes tan alegres y vivaces, ahora parecían los de un cadaver. Akira le miraba, le había pedido perdón muchas veces, pero Morinaga parecía no escucharle en esos momentos, en su mente solo había una persona, Souichi.

Cuando habían llegado Kanako y Akira del cine encontraron a Morinaga K.O en el suelo con un ojo morado, el susto de ambas había sido mortal, y más al ver que no estaba Souichi, la cosa se calmó más cuando vieron que faltaba una mochila grande y la mitad de la ropa, el rubio había abandonado el hogar llevándose por delante a Morinaga que había tratado de detenerlo. Tras decidir que hacer llevaron a Kanako a casa de una amiga, Morinaga se iría con Akira al hotel, por algun extraño motivo, el castaño se negaba a dejarle solo, no dejaba de mirarle, y por unos momentos Kanako sintió celos de Morinaga.

-Te llamaré luego-prometió Akira a la niña cuando la dejaron en la casa de la amiga- trata de ver si localizas a Tsundere-kun.

-Lo intentaré, cuida de Morinaga-san

-Lo haré.

Esa había sido la promesa de Akira, pero ¿como se cuidaba de un fantasma?, no lo sabía, no sabía que hacer para animar a Morinaga, en el asiento de atrás buscó su mano, la tomó y apretó en un mudo "estoy aquí" que Morinaga no correspondió hasta pasados unos minutos.

Llegaron al hotel y entraron por la puerta de atrás, llendo hasta la suite que Akira tenía, el moreno dejó a Morinaga en la cama, fue a ducharse y luego volvió al cuarto, el moreno seguía en la misma posición que le había dejado, sentado en la cama, encorbado, con la cabeza gacha y las manos sobre los muslos, el cantante suspiró y se acercó al mini bar sacando una tableta de chocolate, se acercó con paso lento a Morinaga y se arrodilló ante el dejando la tableta encima de sus manos, el papel oscuro acabó pronto mojado.

-Mori...

-Se ha marchado, me ha dejado-dijo con la voz temblorosa- no he podido...

-Sss, Mori, llora todo lo que quieras, pero no por él, no merece tus lágrimas.

-¡¿y tu que sabes Akira?!, esto es tu culpa y mía también, estábamos bien hasta que has llegado, joder, no tenía que haberte seguido el juego, no cuando las cosas estaban así. -dijo empujándole haciendo que cayese de culo al suelo.- ¡tendría que haberte parado!

-¡No hicimos nada Morinaga! ¡él sacó conclusiones precipitadas! -le gritó levantandose de mala uva, Morinaga tambien se puso en pie- cierto que yo me he pasado, pero ha sido por una buena razón.

-¿¡Que razón!? no tienes ni un jodido motivo para hacerme esto Akira Suokata

-¡Claro que lo tengo!, no voy a dejar a mi mejor amigo en manos de un gilipollas que no tiene ni puta idea de como tratarle bien

-El me trata...

-¡Como digas que te trata bien te juro por mi madre que te tiro por la ventana! -le agarró del cuello y le tiró a la cama poniendose encima para que no se moviera- deja de estar cegado por el amor, ese imbecil no sabe ver como eres, no sabe ver lo buen chico que eres, solo te maltrata y menosprecia tus sentimientos.

-Cierra la boca.

-Te golpea cada vez que haces algo, niega estar enamorado de ti, ¿de verdad te merece la pena? -cada palabra dolía, dolía demasiado- como aquella vez que viniste con depresión a mi casa porque te odiaba, cuando estuviste a punto de dejar la universidad, ¿crees que me gusta verte así? -lágrimas salian de los ojos de Akira cayendo en el rostro de Morinaga- No quiero verte nunca más con esa cara, esa con la que sonries mientras te estas muriendo por dentro, no quiero Tetsuhiro.

-Akira...

-O cuando me escribiste por lo que había pasado con el idiota de Masaki, ¡¿sabes que estue a punto de venir a partirle la cara de solo como oí tu voz por teléfono?!, tengo miedo, ese amor no me gusta para ti -no podía, su voz temblaba, en su cabeza una sola imagen, un cuerpo que se balancea en el aire sostenido por una cuerda, unos pies que no tocan el suelo y una tarta de chocolate que cae a sus pies.- no quiero que sufras por alguien así

-Aki...

-Por eso ya basta, si se ha ido dejale ir, por favor...no te dañes más -susurró. El cuerpo de Akira temblaba por el llanto, no le gustaba discutir con Morinaga, no le gustaba y menos por temas amorosos.- no quiero verte igual que a él, no quiero Tetsuhiro

Morinaga miraba a Akira, también él lloraba, por hacer llorar a Akira y por la pérdida del sempai, pero no podía, simplemente no podía hacer caso a Akira, no podía dejarlo ir, no podía perder a aquella persona que había resucitado su corazón tras lo que pasó con Masaki, sabía el miedo que Akira tenía, sabía de que venía, el tambien había veces que soñaba con eso y se levantaba echo un mar de lágrimas. Sonrió, se alegraba de tener a alguien como Akira a su lado aunque le fastidiase como le había fastidiado, eran amigos, los mejores amigos, pero ya eran bastante mayorcitos como para saber como cuidarse solos. Morinaga alzó las manos y abrazó a Akira que quedó con el rostro pegado al hombro del otro.

-Mori...

-No llores, te lo dije cuando nos volvimos a encontrar, no me perderás, estoy contigo Akira, pero entiende, yo amo a sempai, y él me quiere a mi a su manera, me pidió que me quedara a su lado y estaba celoso cuando te daba atención a tí, me lo reciminó cuando discutimos. -rió amargamente- en el fondo estoy agradecido de que vinieras Akira, porque Sempai se ha dado un poco de cuenta de sus sentimientos hacia mi.

-Pero... te trata mal.

-Sus puñetazos estan cargados de amor.-rió-

-eres un maltido masoquista. -suspiró acurricandose.-¿de verdad quieres estar con él?

-Si, es lo que más quiero. -afirmó.

Akira se mordió los labios, se levantó y se secó los ojos, violeta y negro se encontraron, en una conversación muda, miedo y esperanza se mezclaron, Akira se rindió y con un suspiro se quitó de encima de Morinaga.

-Está bien, respetaré tu decisión,-se giró a mirale serio y amenazante- pero como te haga daño más te vale no detenerme si le meto de leches y ni replicar puedes si te ato y te llevo a América conmigo

-Esta bien, no te dentendré esta vez-rió mirando a su amigo- y hasta si quieres me ato un lacito en la cabeza si eso pasa a modo de regalo para irnos a américa.

-Solo si luego me dejas usarlo para atarte a la cama -bromeó con media sonrisa.

-Creí que no me lo ibas a pedir nunca -rieron ambos, lo necesitaban en esos momentos.

Entonces el móvil sonó, Akira supo que era Kanako, tomó el telefono y habló con la niña en un tono dulce, sonriendo un poco antes de despedirse, haciendo que Morinaga alzase una ceja, ¿que había pasado en esos días? no lo sabía y por el momento no tenía interés en saberlo.

-Si, tu dile eso, no, no te preopes, yo paso a por ti con Morinaga, si estate lista temprano. Ajá, esta bien, nos vemos Kana-chan-entonces ocurrió, con un tono profundo, y al parecer de Morinaga un tanto provocador Akira le dió las buenas noches a la niña. -Bueno, ya tenemos planes para mañana -dijo cuando colgó el teléfono.

-¿veremos al sempai? -Akira asintió agachandose a recoger la barra de chocolate que había quedado en el suelo, y sentándose al lado de la cama mirando el pasiaje a traves de lso ventanls del cuarto.

-Si, ya es hora de aclarar todo. -abrió el envoltorio mientras Morinaga apagaba las luces y se sentaba a su lado- creo que se va a llevar una buena sopresa.

-Kanako tambien lo hará -dijo tomando un tercio de la tableta que Akira le tendía, mientras el comía otro tercio y dejaba lo restante a su lado sobre la moqueta- ¿vas a quitarte el color?

-Kanako ya lo sabe-suspiró alrgando la mano para coger el mp3, poniendose ella un auricular y dándole el otro a Morinaga para que se lo pusiera antes de darle al play- se tumbó encima mía en el sofá y se dio cuenta y sí -se tocó el pelo- de todas maneras el tinte se esta yendo ya

-¿No te dijo nada?-Akira se encogió de hombros.

-Ya lo sospechaba, pero no le importó, es una niña muy interesante.

Sus manos se entrelazaron en el suelo, Akira apretó la mano de Morinaga y este le devolvió el apretón y mirando al cielo ambas voces se alzaron de nuevo.

_Lo que siempre he querido decirte, quiero que llegue a ti _

_son las simples palabras "te amo" _

_eres el unico que quiero que lo entienda _

Sus voces sonaban en armonía, Morinaga era lo que quería, quería decirle de nuevo al sempai que le amaba, que lo quería más que a nada, que era el único para él, quería que entendiera bien sus sentmientos y que no pensaba dejarle solo.

_No puedo evitarlo, no puedo detenerlo _

_ni siquiera se como se llama este sentimiento _

_no puedo calmarme, no puedo dormir _

_nada puede entrar dentro de mi cabeza _

La cabeza de Morinaga y su corazón estaba lleno de Souichi Tatsumi, y eso era algo que Akira veía en esos momentos, algo que había visto en las cartas y mails que se mandaba todas las semanas con Morinaga como resumen de lo que hacía cada uno durante esos días. Solo pensaba en él, y al parecer, el otro también lo hacía, esos celos, eran la prueba, estaba bien, lo admitía, quizás Morinaga estaba en bienas manos.

_cuando extiendo mis temblorosos dedos _

_tu estas ahi, mirandome y mi corazon se acelera _

_lo que siempre he querido decirte, _

_quiero que llegue a ti _

_son las simples palabras "te amo" _

Se miraron mientras su canción llegaba al final, había amor en esa canción, un amor aceptado, un amor por el que ambos iban a luchar, un amor que iba a peligrar mucho más adelante, un amor que Akira protegería con su vida si era necesario, porque amaba a Morinaga como se ama a los hermanos, como se ama a los mejores amigos, a esa persona que quieres con toda tu alma pero con la que no podría salir aunque ese fuera tu gusto.

Miró el chocolate a su derecha y sonrió. Al final había abierto los ojos.

_"¿que hora es?" _

_"¿que estas haciendo?" _

_¡eso no es lo que queria decir! _

_Dentro de mi corazon se escucha el constante grito _

_de las sorprendentes palabras "te amo" _

_Eres el unico que quiero que lo entienda_

-Es hora de poner las cartas sobre la mesa. -pensó mientras apoyaba la cabeza en el pecho de Morinaga.


	10. Arco de Akira 10

Había huido, lo admitia, había huido como un cobarde, pero es que no soportaba estar más tiempo en casa de Morinaga, no cuando los celos se lo comían por dentró, y más cuando escuchó ese " te amo" dirigido a otra persona que no era él. Había hecho una maleta algo atropellada, cogido dinero y se había ido del apartamento dejando a Morinaga con un ojo morado en el suelo, todo había sido un impulso. Se estaba empezando a arrepentir de ello, solo un poco, principalmente porque no había dejado explicarse al moreno y le había dejado con esa cara triste que tanto odiaba.

Ahora esperaba, esperaba sentado en un incomodo asiento a que aquella voz femenina y con tines electrónicos diera su parada, otro impulso, tomar el tren y marcharse de Nagoya, se sentía un tanto Morinaga en esa situación, como si hubieran cambiado los papeles, él ahora era el que se marchaba, suspiró, ¿como habían llegado a esto?.

-Próxima parada Tokio, Próxima parada Tokio. -anunció la voz femenina del tren sacando a Souichi de sus pensamientos.

Se levantó, tomo su maleta y bajó del tren entre una multitud de gente, sus pies caminaban solos, el estaba con la mirada gacha, su cabeza llena de Morinaga y era casi incapaz e contner las lágrimas, dolía, dolía como el infierno, demasiado. Cansado llegó aun parque y se sentó en un banco, solo, agacho la cabeza y se encogió dejando fluir las lágrimas

He oído que has sentado la cabeza,

que encontraste una chica y que ahora estás casado.

He oído que tus sueños se hicieron realidad.

Supongo que ella te dio lo que yo no te di.

Viejo amigo, ¿por qué eres tan tímido?

no es propio de ti contenerte o esconderte de la luz,

Música, música llegaba a sus oídos, y una voz que conocía bien, suspiró, ¿por que demonios tenía que sonar una canción así? quería matar a ese chico que en el banco de al lado, con su portatil ponía música aquella noche. Esa coanción le recordaba un poco a su situación actual, su ritmo y su voz tristes, transmitiendo la tristeza, y más la situación Morinaga había encontrado a alguien mejor que él, alguien que podía hacerlo feliz, y ese alguien, contrario a lo que había una vez creído, no era él.

Odio aparecer de la nada, sin haber sido invitada,

pero no podía estar apartada, no podía evitarlo.

Esperaba que me vieras, y que recordaras,

que para mí, esto no ha terminado.

Pero aunque hubiera huido no podía dejar de pensar en que quería estar con Morinaga, que quería ir con él, aunque doliera tanto que se le desgarrase el alma, pero no podía, su orgullo era más fuerte, ¿quizás si fuera Morinaga le recibiría con los brazos abiertos? ¿o quizás a estas horas estaría en brazos de Akira? Ese útlimo pensamiento le enfureción.

-Maldito cantante de ojos violetas -murmuró apretando los puños. - cabronazo, ojala te caiga un foco encima.

_Sabes cómo vuela el tiempo,_

_ayer mismo estábamos viviendo el mejor momento de nuestras vidas._

_Nacimos y crecimos en una neblina de verano,_

_atados por la sorpresa de nuestros días de gloria._

_Odio aparecer de la nada, sin estar invitada,_

_pero no podía estar alejada, no podía aguantarlo._

_Esperé que al ver mi cara _

_recordases que para mí no se acabó._

Habían estado tan bien, habían sido tan "felices" desde que él se había medio declarado y ahora hacía las cosas con más voluntad que obligación, pero claro, no podía competir con alguien que le mostrara directamente los sentimientos, ¿aún quería competir? si, quería, porque no había terminado para él, pero no iba a volver, no todavía, necesitaba pensar. Se levantó con los ecos de la canción detrás comenzando a caminar. Había empezado todo con una confesión llevada por la fiebre y un beso, un chantaje para no perder a su único amigo, a partir de ese entonces relación normal hasta que llegó la historia de la botella de afrodisiaco que nublado por el alcohol se había bebido sin dudar, un nuevo chantaje, y la hisotiroa dio comienzo .

No te preocupes, encontraré a alguien como tú.

Sólo deseo lo mejor para ti también

No me olvides, te lo suplico

Me acordaré de que dijiste:

"A veces el amor perdura,

pero a veces, en cambio, duele".

¿encontrar a alguien mejor que Morinaga? dudaba que lo hubiera. Sabía que por mucho que buscase nunca encontraría a alguien que lo amase como lo amaba Morinaga, puesto que Morinaga era único, hasta Masaki lo había admitido alguna que otra vez para desgracia de Kunuhiro, morinaga era un ángel bajado del cielo y había ido a enamorarse del demonio que había ascendido a la tierra.

Nada es comparable,

ni las preocupaciones, ni las inquietudes

Los arrepentimientos y los errores, son sólo recuerdos.

¿Quién hubiera sabido que esto iba a tener un sabor tan agridulce?

Un trueno, y de pronto lluvia, se empapaba, pero no corría para evitar mojarse, solo seguía caminando, como si nada, las lágrimas aún bajaban por su rostro, se sentía tan miserable, pero, ¿no era eso lo que había deseado durante tanto tiempo? ¿que Morinaga se enamorase de otro y le dejase en paz? el no era homo, por Dios que no lo era, pero Morinaga era especial, muy especial, demasiado, tanto que había echado fuera a sus principios.

_No te preocupes, encontraré a alguien como tú._

_Sólo deseo lo mejor para ti._

_No me olvides, te lo suplico_

_Me acordaré de que dijiste: _

_"A veces el amor perdura, _

_pero a veces, en cambio, duele". _

Llegó ante unos apartamentos, empapado y llorando, esa conocida sensación de pérdida en el pecho, esa que ya había notado cuando Morinaga desapareció por primera vez durante esos tortuosas dos semanas, y dolía más, mucho más que aquella vez. Subió las escaleras como un zombie y se paró ante una de las puertas, no había pensado mucho, pero era el único lugar donde se le había ocurrido ir. Llamó a la puerta y esperó hasta que se abrió dejando ver a un rubio que le miró entre asustao y sorprendido de verle.

-Souichi-kun, ¿que ha pasado?

-¿puedes darme asilo Isogai?

Y con esa petición, y al ver el rostro lleno de lágrimas, aquel que había sido el aliado en la relación de aquella pareja dispareja, supo que las cosas se habían ido de madre.

-Claro, pasa, te prepararé algo caliente.


	11. Arco de Akira 11

**Buenos dias gentecilla, aqui con examne en unas horas os dejo este capi. Ya falta menos. La canción de este fic es de Whitin tempation All I need.**

**Disfrutadlo**

La noche proseguía, la luna había lelgado a su cenit, en la gran cama de aquella lujosa suite yacían dos personas, una de ellas durmiendo la otra mirando el techo como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo, aunque si te fijabas bien en su mirada, la verías perdida, ciertamente veía sin ver el techo, sin ver las diminutas decoraciones que tenía. Al lado de Morinaga, Akira se removió, emitiendo un pequeño balbuceo, Morinaga salió de sus pensamientos y arropó mejor al durmiente, aun tenía los largos cabellos empapados, sonrió al ver ese color, ese tono que siempre le había llamado la atención de Akira junto con sus ojos, haciendo una mezcla exótica y atractiva, aunque nunca lo sería para él, eso lo había aprendido hacía años, igual que a Akira le había pasado lo mismo con él, aunque tuvieran siempre esa broma de "somos amantes, pareja o como quieras llamarlo" la realidad era muy distinta, ciertamente habían tenido lo suyo, algo dulce e inocente que duró hasta los trece años, cuando ambos se dieron cuenta de que era imposible seguir juntos, no se atraían de esa manera; aún así siempre se preocuparían el uno por el otro, lo que había hecho Akira era la prueba de ello, aunque por lo menos tenía la decencia de querer arreglarlo.

Miró el rostro durmiente y acarició la mejilla, la piel de Akira era fría, y aunque era suave, no era como la de Souichi, no se parecía para nada, la de Souichi era cálida. Akira gimió en el toque, y susurró haciendo que a Morinaga se le encogiera el corazón, siendo necesario el que tomara su mano y apretase, la visita de Akira, el verse ambos, siempre tenía un efecto dualista en ambos, pro una parte estaba la alegría de verse, pero también estaba la tristeza de los recuerdos, y el miedo de una época que nunca olvidarían y que había marcado la vida de ambos.

Cuando notó que se calmó abandonó la cama, no podía dormir, se levantó con cuidado y se acercó a la ventana, en su mente en esos momentos, solo estaba su sempai, no sabía que era de él, Akira solo le había dicho que estaba bien y que irían a buscarle mañana para contarle todo junto con Kanako, estaba nervioso como un niño ante la perspectiva de una salida escolar, no podía calmarse y no podía dormir, quería ver a su Sempai y tenerle entre sus brazos, besarlo, decirle que lo amaba y hacerle el amor de una y mil maneras. Suspiró y se sentó en un cómodo sillon que había a un lado de la ventana, las vistas eran maravillosas, tomó de la mesilla el mp3 que antes había estado escuchando con Akira mientras comían chocolate, era una tradición entre ambos, escuchar música y comer algo dulce, preferiblemente chocolate. Se puso los cascos y se puso a mirar el cielo mientras una de las canciones favoritas de Akira sonaba.

_Estoy muriendo por atrapar mi respiración _

_¿Oh, por qué nunca aprendo? _

_Perdí toda mi confianza _

_Auque seguramente intente transformar su alrededor _

La voz de la cantante era triste, suspiró, tendría que regañar a Akira por escuchar estas cosas, no era bueno, el había eliminado ese tipo de canciones de su vida, pero aunque se quejó internamente, no la cambió, siguio escuchando, en su cabeza el recuerdo de Souichi, quería verlo, pero no tenía confianza en si mismo en esos momentos, a pesar de que Akira le había asegurado que todo estaría bien, y que si era necesario le obligaría a Souichi a escucharlo, pero simplemente no podía enfrentarlo, uno a uno sus pecados contra el rubio venían a su cabeza, como había cambiado su mundo simplemente porque no aprendía, porque siempre se enamoraba de personas que no tenían caso.

_¿Aún puedes ver mi corazón? _

_Toda mi agonía desaparece _

_Cuando me sujetas en tu abrazo _

Pero es que no podía evitarlo, no podía haber evitado enamorarse de su sempai, su amor había durado cuatro años, casi cinco, en silencio hasta ese incidente de la botella, aún tenía que dar gracias a Hiroto por ello. Se preguntaba en esos momenos si Souichi estaría pensando en él, aunque fuera un poco, si le extrañaría, si querría verle tanto como él quería, sería tan feliz si así fuera, por que él en esos momentos solo quería ir con su sempai, abrazarlo y hacer que esa agonía, ese dolor que le oprimía el pecho, se marchase lejos de su vida, si, si tuviera en sus brazos a Souichi en ese momento sería tan feliz.

_No me destroces, ya que nececito todo _

_para hacer a mi corazón un lugar mejor _

_Dame algo que pueda creer _

_No me destroces _

_Ahora que has abierto la puerta, no la dejes cerrar _

Se sentía destrozado, desvastado, y tenía la sensación de que cuando viera a su sempai, esa sensación sería todavía peor, pero era un completo masoquista, un masoquista enamorado de un sádico tirando que se volvía un gato tierno y caliente entre sus brazos en las noches, necesitaba a Souichi, lo necesitaba como el aire para respirar, su corazón, si él, no era un corazón, no latía, él le había devuelto la vida, aunque igual que la había devuelto, podía quitarsela, ahora que estaban bien, felices, tras los malos tragos pasados, solo esperaba que en esa noche, en esos acontecimientos, esa pesada puerta que había logrado abrir, no se cerrase a cal y canto.

_Aquí estoy otra vez al borde _

_Deseo que pudiera dejarlo ir _

_Sé que estoy tan solo un paso lejos de transformar su alrededor_

Estaba al borde de un acantilado, y no sabía si sobreviviría, si caería o se mantendría en pie, si sería empujado y perecería mientras los ojos de Souichi apartaban la mirada de los suyos, mientras le dejaba de lado, sabía que si eso pasaba, si Souichi retrocedía, quedaría destrozado, más que con Masaki, puesto que con Souichi ya había probado lo que era estar tan cerca de la persona amada, con sentimientos de por medio, sin ser el sustituto de nadie, siendo él mismo, siendo Tetsuhiro Morinaga, no un sustituto de un amor imposible. No era solo él quien había cambiado el mundo del rubio, sino que el rubio también le había cambiado el mundo, ya fuera para bien o para mal, sabía que sin él sería muy difícil, casi imposible, el caminar.

_¿Puedes ver mi corazón? _

_Toda mi agonía desaparece _

_Cuando me sujetas en tu abrazo _

_No me destroces, ya que necesito todo _

_para hacer a mi corazón un lugar mejor _

_Dame algo que pueda creer _

Apretó con fuerza los reposabrazos, enterrando las uñas en la tela, rasguñandola un poco, aunque no le dio mucha importancia, lloraba, lloraba solo de imaginarse el no estar con su Sempai, le destrozaba no estar a su lado, era la primera vez que se habían separado y había estado muy mal, Akira había sido testigo de ello, de ahí el pequeño odio hacia el rubio y sus ganas de putearle hasta el hartazgo. Necestiaba a su Sempai, le necesitaba para poder vivir, Souichi ere su mundo y sin él no tenía donde ir.

_Intente varías veces, pero nada era real _

_Para hacerlo desaparecer _

_No me destruyas _

_Quiero creer que es real esto _

_Sálveme de mi temor _

_No me destroces _

Aquella primera ve, la vez que olvió Masaki, esos momentos críticos en su relación, había tratado de olvidarse de aquel fuerte sentimiento que tenía por el demonio del departamento de agricultura, pero había sido tan imposible como que un olmo diera peras, quería creer que era real, que su sempai había estado desarrollando sentimentos por el, los celos se lo habían demostrado, pero temía que igual que se habían creado, se destruyeran por su estupidez, por las acciones de Akira, quedaría destrozado si eso pasaba

_No me destroces, ya que necesito todo _

_para hacer a mi corazón un lugar mejor _

_Dame algo que pueda creer _

_No me destroces, que es lo que me queda _

_Para hacer a mi corazón un lugar mejor..._

La canción terminó, pero Morinaga seguía llorando, en silencio para no despertar a Akira, le miró y suspiró secándose las lágrimas, sabía que Akira admitía haberla cagado, pero de igual manera sabía que daría su mejor esferzo para reunirle con su sempai si era lo que creía, porque él era una persona muy importante para el durmiente, sus deseos eran, la mayoría de las veces, órdenes para Akira. Se levantó y se volvió a la cama, al notar el calor, en sueños Akira buscó su mano.

-Ika...mori...naga -susurró con voz dulce, se tomaron la mano y se abrazaron, esa sería la última noche que pasaran juntos en mucho tiempo.

Mientras en un lugar alejado de allí alguien miraba una gran pared repleta de fotos, estanterias llenas de peluches y muñecos, las otras paredes llenas de corazones y un calendario con una fecha marcada tan fuerte que hasta había penetrado las otras hojas. Una llamada se hizo, la figura que miraba aquello tomó el teléfono y sonrió, apretndo con fuerza el peluche que sostenía en sus brazos.

-Por fin...el día ha llegado.

**Chan Chan. Muchas cosas pasarán más adelante kukukuku. El fin del arco de Akira se acerca, la primera temporada llega a su fin. Kesesesese. Gracias por leer. Espero sus reviews. En el próximo capítulo Souichi e Isogai**


	12. Arco de Akira 12

**Buenos dias por la mañana. Espero que disfruten este capítulo la canción es One and Only de Adele. Enjoy yourself. **

* * *

La casa de Isogai era su refujio, después de todo lo pasado, había encontrado en el rubio amigo del bastardo de Kurokawa, que aceptase la relación y el matrimonio no era motio suficiente para dejar de llamarle bastardo-roba-hermanos. ahora se encontraban ambos en el sofá sentados, con una buena cerveza, habían acomodado las cosas en la habitación de Isogai junto con un futón para que durmiera ahí Souichi por esa noche, luego ya verían que harían.

-¿y bien? ¿que ha pasado?-inquirió tras un rato de silencio Isogai mirandole.

-Akira -susurró mirando la lata de cereza, empezando a apretarla omo si fuera el cuello del castaño, notando crujir el metal- ese bastardo de mierda que ha vendio a quitarme a Morinaga.

-Espera, espera, me he perdido, ¿como que ha quitarte a Morinaga? y lo más importante, ¿quien es Akira? no le conozco

-Akira es...un hijo puta desgraciado...-dejó la pobre y desdeichada lata sobre la mesita junto a otras, llevaba bastante alcohol en el cuerpo- es un amigo de la infancia de Morinaga, al aprecer tuvieron algo, y si le conoces, solo que con otro nombre, por su nombre artístico. Ika

Silencio de circunstancia, Isogai mirando a Suichi como si le hubieran salido ocho cabezas y estas estuvieran cantando la sinfonía de Doraemosn a diferntes ritmos y versiones. Se llevó una mano a la cabeza, procesando la información.

-espera, espera, ¿Ika? ¿el cantante? -Souichi asintió- No me puedo creer la potra que tiene ese hombre -sre reclinó en el sofa- con Ika-san, dios, eso es ge...horrible-reformuló la frase al ver la mirada matadora rubia- sin duda

-No te las des de imbecil, que he visto toda la discografía de ese bastardo cara niña en tus estanterías. Te parece perfecto que sea amigo de Morinaga

-Hombre, si solo son amigos, no deberías preocuparte, ¿no? además Morinaga esta loco por ti -algo que internamente no lograba comprender, ni él ni nadie, Morianga masoquista.- no creo que tenga interés en Ika.

-¡Pero Akira en él si! ¡le besó y durmió con él! -gritó poniendose en pie en el sofá co un aura demoniaca tras él- ¡ y Morinaga le dijo que le amaba! ¡ese bastardo desgraciado y mentiroso!

-No veo el problema -dijo Isogai tranquilamente haciendo que esta ez fuera Souicho quien lo mirara como si tras el hubiera un desfile de enanitos tocando panderetas y haciendo piruetas al ritmo de una música cuanto menos estúpida.-No en serio, no lo veo, todo eso son acciones de Akira, ¿no?

-Pero Morinaga no las impedía -bufó y volvió a sentarse aprentándo la tela de sus pantalones- es idiota le dejaba besarle y durmieron juntos, abrazados.

-Estas muy celoso Souichi-apuntó Isogai dejando a Souichi de piedra- y lo entiendo, pero no eo el motivo, según tú, Morinaga solo es tu kohai, no son pareja, ¿no?

-Akira dijo eso, dijo que no tenía derecho a decir nada, porque no soy la pareja de Morinaga -susurró.

_Tú has estado en mi mente _

_y cada día te aprecio más _

_me pierdo en el tiempo pensando en tu cara _

_sólo Dios sabe porque me está llevando tanto tiempo _

_Despejar mis dudas _

_Pero tú eres lo único que quiero _

-Pero, desde hace tiempo pienso siempre en Morinaga, queríendole cada día más, no queríendo que nada le pase, que sea feliz, que mire por su futuro, le quiero a mi lado- se confesaba a Isogai que le miraba grabando todo con el movil disimuladamente, esa confesión sería un buen material luego para Kanako- y se que me ha llevado tiempo darme cuenta de eso, y de mucho más.

Souichi apretó los puños, él no era homo, por Dios bendito que no lo era, pero no podía negar que quería a Morinaga, que Morinaga era un chico especial para él, que por eso le había dejado hacerle lo que le había hecho, pero ¿era solo porque era especial? no, no podía ser eso, tenía que haber algo más.

No sé porque tengo miedo, cuando he estado aqui antes

Cada sentimiento, palabra, lo he imaginado todo

Nunca sabes sí olvidarás tu pasado

y sólo serás mío.

-Pero tengo miedo -tembló, los nudillos se le estaban poniendo blancos ya de lo apretadas que tenía las manos.-tengo miedo de que encuentre a alguien mejor que yo, o de que no olvide a aquellos que marcaron su pasado, como Masaki, como Akira y que no sea mío, quiero que sea mío completamente. ¿Entiendes eso Isogai?

-Si, lo entiendo Suichi - dijo en voz calmada, dejandole hablar, había que ver como le había dejado el alcohol al rubio menor. -Quieres a Morinaga solo para ti.

-Desde el momento que desapareció, siempre, siempre, lo he querido para mí, pero lo negue´, soy idiota, he dejado que Akira vuelva a su vida, si es que alguna vz salió, me lo ha quitado.

-no creo que eso sea así.

_Te reto a que me dejes ser, tu primero y único _

_prometo que soy digno de estar en tus brazos _

_así que vamos, dame la oportunidad _

_para demostrar, que soy el único _

_que puede caminar una milla hasta el final. _

-¿que debo hacer?

-¿Que quieres hacer?

-Quiero ganarle a Akira, si aún hay esperanza, quiero tener a Morinaga conmigo, quiero demostrarle a ella y a todos que puedo hacerle feliz, quiero esa oportunidad de nuevo, quiero a Morigana conmigo, y que nadie me lo quite, él lo dijo, solo yo puedo hacerle feliz, el resto serían solo una ¡jodida imitación!

_¿He estado en tu mente? _

_Tú cuelgas en cada palabra que digo _

_me pierdo en el tiempo, cada vez que dices mi nombre _

_No sé como se siente tenerte tan cerca _

_y tener que preguntarte que camino escogerás _

Se quedaron en silencio, Isogai le miraba, notaba su mirada, pero estaba perdido en sus pensamientos en esos momentos, ¿que hacía? ¿por que decía esas cosas? la verdad es que se estaba sinteindo mejor al decirlo, solo que se sentiría mejor si era a Morinaga al que se lo dijera, Morianga...su nombre de nuevo, era el rey de su mente en estos momentos, y para que negarlo en casi todo el último año, tanto para bien como para mal, le extrañaba, le echaba de menos, echaba de menos oirle decir su nombre, su presencia, sus brazos, todo él, quería tenerlo cerca.

_No sé porque tengo miedo, cuando he estado aqui antes _

_Cada sentimiento, palabra, lo he imaginado todo _

_Nunca sabes sí olvidarás tu pasado _

_y sólo serás mío. _

Tenía que decirselo, tenía que decirle aquellas palabras que sabía que Morinaga tanto deseaba oír y que en el fondo él también deseaba decir, pero sería su primera vez, como todo lo que había hecho con Morigana, muchas pequeñas veces, ¿tendrían alguna pequeña vez más? ¿ o pasaría como con Masaki? ¿sería deshechado?, ese pensamiento le destrozaba, y si ya estaba sensible por el alcochol, nada impidió que algunas lágrimas bajaran por sus mejillas, haciendo que Isogai se asustase.

-Souichi-kun ¿estas bien?, Souichi.

_Sé que no es fácil, renunciar a tu corazón _

_Sé que no es fácil, renunciar a tu corazón _

_(Nadie es perfecto, créeme, lo aprendí) _

_Sé que no es fácil, renunciar a tu corazón _

_(Nadie es perfecto, créeme, lo aprendí) _

_Sé que no es fácil, renunciar a tu corazón _

_Sé que no es fácil, renunciar a tu corazón _

-Mori...naga -temblaba.

En su mente se dibujaba la escena, Akira vestido con un smoking blanco, llevando adornos en su largo, pelo y un ramo entre sus manos con flores, ante un pequeño altar esperaba Morigana, vestido con un elegante smoking negro, era la boda de esos dos, como la que habían tenido Kurokawa y Tomoe, veía a Akira sonrojado siendo acariciado por Morinaga, y veía el beso final, quiso moririse en ese instante. Apenas si notó el abrazo de Isogai, no escuchaba las palabras del rubio en su oreja, ni sentía sus caricias en la espalda, pero si se aferró a él mientras su mente seguía dibujando una escena horripilante y dolorosa.

-Aun estas a tiempo, aun estas a tiempo Souichi, Morinaga, no ama a nadie más que a ti -susurraba Isogai para calmarle- solo a ti, Souichi, tranquilizate.

-Mori...naga

-¿Quieres verle?-notó en su hombro como el de largos cabellos asentía.-¿ya estas segurio?

-Si -se separó y le miró a los ojos quitandose las gafas para secarse las lágrimas-no voy a rendirme, yo, ya me he dado cuenta de todo.

-Entonces Souichi-kun, ¿que es lo que quieres?

-Quiero ver a Morinaga y...decirle que le amo.

Y ante esas palabras, tan firmes como contundentes, Isogai sonrió apagando la grabadora y preparandose para llamar a Kanako, tenían cosas que hacer

_Te reto a que me dejes ser, tu primero y único_

_prometo que soy digno de estar en tus brazos_

_así que vamos, dame la oportunidad_

_para demostrar, que soy el único_

_que puede caminar una milla hasta el fina_

_para demostrar, que soy el único_

_que puede caminar una milla hasta el final..._

* * *

**En fin Morinaga y Souichi van a encontrarse prontito kukukukuku. TRas el encuentro unos capitulos más y dare por finalizado el arco de Akira. La primera temporada se acerca a su fin. **


	13. Arco de Akira 13

**Buenos días, aquí os traigo algunas respuestas a varias preguntas del fic. como por ejemplo ¿por que Morinaga jamás podría salir con Akira? jejejeje. En fin espero que disfruten. **

* * *

La mañana había llegado y Souichi, que tenía una resaca de mil demonios, se había visto arrastrado por Isogai, que se las había visto negras para despertar al otro sin acabar con una almohadazo en la cara producto de la fuerte resaca. Pero bueno, ahi estaban, en un parque, dando un paseo tras haber desayunado y empastillado al rubio menor para que la resaca se marchara lejos.

-Aún no entiendo por qué estamos aqui -dijo Souichi mirando a varios niños que corrían tras un balón mientras Isogai miraba su móvil de manera frenética- ¿me estasescuchando?-obviamente la respuesta era que no.

-¿decías?

-Que por que demonios me has traído aquí-inquirió mirandole de manera matadora, odiaba que no le hicieran caso

-Ahhh, bueno, eso es porque no puedo dejarte con la depre en el apartamento y como tenía día libre y hay feria, pensé que sería divertido. -dijo rápidamente con una tensa sonrisa y una gotita escurriendole por la nuca.

-Ya... en ese caso gracias -dijo metiendo las manos en los bolsillos, a lo lejos se veian varios puestecitos y algunas atracciones entre las que destacaba una noria.

-¿donde estaran? -se preguntó Isogai mirando nuevamente el movil.-Ne Souichi, ¿vamos a los puestos?

-Esta bien, donde quieras, eres tu el que me ha arrastrado aqui-dijo sin muchas ganas, sus neuronas aun no estaban muy despejadas todavía.

Caminaron hacia la feria, deteniendose en algún que otro puesto, sin saber que eran seguidos por tres personas, que miraban al duo tras un árbol, una de ellas sugetando a otra para que no se lanzase contra el rubio mayor, y no precisamente para abrazarlo, sino para mandarlo a volar de un puñetazo.

-Sueltame Akira, sueltame, ¿por que de todas las personas Isogai?

-A mi que me cuentas, imbécil, es con quien ha ido a pasar la noche.-le agarró mas fuerte para que no se moviera-

-Como haya hecho algo con Isogai te juro que te mato -bufó.

-quien te va a matar soy yo como no te estes quieto, -amenazó.

-Esto...Akira-san, Morinaga-san -habló Kanako- van hacia el punto de encuentro

-Gracias por avisar Kana-chan -sonrió Akira haciendo sonrojar a la niña- pongámonos en marcha

El trio se dispuso a seguir a la parejita rubia que iba de puesto en puesto hasta el punto de encuentro, Isogai y Souichi se habían acercado aun banco para sentarse y descansar un poco, a Souichi aun le dolía mínimante la cabeza, Isogai en un momento dado le dejó solo para ir a por unas bebidas, aunque la verdad es que había recibido un sms de Kanako para que se marchara de la escena, cuando el rubio se fue uno de ellos entro en acción.

Souichi miraba mientras a la gente pasear, había bastantes parejas, hasta incluso algunas homosexuales que ante tal cantidad de gente, les daba igual exhibirse en público, suspiró.

-Me hubiera gustado que Morinaga estuviera aquí-pensó y cuando se dió cuenta se sonrojó.

-Perdona, ¿puedo sentarme? -dijo una voz femenina, Souichi asintió antes de mirar a quien se sentaba a su lado.

Era una chica, una chica muy guapa, de cabellos largos rojos, exóticos, piernas largas y blancas y buen pecho, vestía una minifalda azulada y una camiseta negra con algo de escote, además de unas botas sueltas y unas medias largas negras hasta medio muslo, pero extrañamente Souichi notó que no le atraía, quizás era porque estaba lleno de Morinaga en esos momentos. Volvió a suspirar, echaba de menos a Morinaga, mucho.

-La verdad es que hace muy buen día-habló la chica mirando al cielo, ahí Souichi pudo ver sus ojos, violetas, como los de Akira, si no fuera porque Akira era un hombre y era castaño, hubiera pensado que era él, además esa voz...- sobretodo para tener una charla amorosa, -le miró a los ojos y sonrió de esa manera que Souichi había aprendido bien en esos días, no podía ser- ¿no crees Tsundere-kun?

-¡Akira!-bramó cayéndose del banco- ¡T..Tu!

-Si, yo, ¿sorprendido Sou-chan? -rió Akira mirandole desde el banco- es normal, nadie me ha visto desde hace años con mi aspecto femenino

-¡¿Pero tú eras una mujer?! -bramó poniendose en pie y apuntándola con el dedo.

-Una desde nacimiento, ¿quieres que te lo enseñe? -sonrió llevandose las manos a la minifalda con intención de alzarla por si no le creía

-¡No! -negó con fuerza para que no lo hiciera- Pero, pero pero, yo creí.

-Es algo normal, no suelo mostrar mi verdadero sexo. -dijo sin lllegar a alzar la falda al notar un par de miradas matadoras.-pero en fin, no estoy aqui para discutir contigo sobre mi verdadero sexo, tenemos que hablar.

-yo no tengo nada que hablar contigo-bufó y trató de irse, pero Akira le agarró la mano. -sueltame

-No lo voy a hacer, no hasta que no hablemos y vayas a ver a Morinaga- expresó calmadamente, ante la mención del otro Souichi se quedó helado.

-¿Esta aquí?

-Puede ser.

-Esta bien, hablemos. -cedió sentándose en el banco ante la atenta mirada de tres personas. Isogai se había reunido con Kanako y Morinaga y tras unos setos miraban todo.

-¿de que estarán hablando?-inquirió Kanako, desde ahí no podían oír nada.

-No lo se, pero sempai ha quedado muy sorprendido al saber que Akira es mujer, aunque es comprensible, nunca va con ropa femenina y su nombre se usa en ambos géneros

-nadie diría que es una mujer-apoyó Isogai- aunque he de admitir que es muy guapa, mucho

-Quita tus ojos de encima de mi hermana antes de que te los saque -dijo Morinaga con una voz tan calma como peligrosa y amenazante

-En fin, ¿de que quieres hablar?

-Lo primero, vamos a dejar un punto claro, no me gustas, no me caes, a ver eres muy lindo y demás y me gustaría atarte a una cama y verter cera caliente por tu pecho o drogarte tanto que rueges ser penetrado por Morinaga y grabarlo-dijo sinceramente dejando a Souichi con la mente en blanco, ¿como podía decir esas cosas si era una señorita?- pero tengo cierto problema con Tsunderes violentos que hacen sufrir a sus parejas -habló la pelirroja tranquilamente- y tu a Morinaga se las has hecho pasar putas, que si no vine antes a partirte la cara fue porque Tetsu-chan me lo pidió y porque mi Manager me ataba a la cama.

-¿tanto te importa Morinaga?

-Si, todo lo que he hecho ha sido por él, el darte celos, era para ver si lograbas reaccionar y dejar a un lado el orgullo.

-Yo creí que era para llevartelo al catre.-admitió empezando un poco a enfurecerse con esa chica, se sentía utilizado por ella y sus maquiaélicos planes.

-no hubiera funcionado, mis preferencias, aunque no lo parezca, se inclinan más por otro lado -admitió, Souichi alzó una ceja confuso- digamos que me gustan más las mujeres-la cara de pánico de Souichi le dio alas para que su mente diabólica planease su siguente movimiento, Dios, iba a ser tan genial- sobretodo las más jóvenes que yo, ahh, Kana-chan, es tan linda, me encataría verla vestida de sexy maid solo para mi

Una cuenta atrás comenzó en la cabeza de Akira, que sonrería mirando de reojo a Souichi, con la cabeza apoyada en el respaldo del banco, aguantando como bien podía la risa, la cara de Souichi pasó de confusión a sorpresa y luego a una mezcla de ansias asesinas, asco y odio que Akira pensó que jamás podría ver juntas a la vez en una cara.

-¡Lesbiana! -gritó apuntandola- joder, estoy rodeado de homos, no fastidies.-se llevó las manos a la cabeza desesperado, ahora si que podía decir que eso era una confabulación para joderle la vida, entonces se dio cuenta de algo- ¡tu alejate de mi hermana!, ¡No la contamines con tus fantasías perveridas!

-Jajajaja, obligame -le retó con una sonrisa autosuficiente.

-Te moleré a palos si es necesario.

-Me gustaría ver como lo intentas Tsundere-kun, pero tenemos que seguir hablando, no se cuanto aguante Tetsu-chan sin correr hacia aquí y comerte a besos.-trató de calmarle y palmeó el asiento para que volviera a sentarse. A regañadientes, el rubio lo hizo.-buen chico -le palmeó la cabeza ganandose que le apartaran la mano de un manotazo.-Tsundere violento

-¡No me trates como un perro!

-Mmm no prometo nada, con un collar te verías lindo -era inevitable, las ganas de molestarle no se iban, era tan lindo, quería ver más expresiones, quería verle cabreado, pero sobretodo quería verle celoso, se recordó que le había prometido a Morinaga portarse medianamente bien para no liarla mucho- pero en fin, prosigamos, no he hecho nada con Tetsu-chan, ah, pero lo de que en el pasado teníamos algo no es broma, fue hasta que cada uno se dio cuenta de lo que le gustaba-rió al recordarlo mirando la cara de Souichi, que ninguna gracia le hacía.

-Eso es porque eres una mujer, si fueras hombre

-si fuera hombre habría dado exáctamente lo mismo -afirmó solemne- el otro día cuando salimos fuimos a un bar y perdí la cuenta de cuanto hombre se le insinuó para tener algo con él -oh, ahí estaba la cara de celos total- pero educadamente los rechazaba, Tetsu-chan te ama, y solo por eso, estoy dispuesta a tolerate...más o menos.

Souichi miró a la pelirroja a los ojos, no había mentira en sus palabras, internamente el rubio se sintió feliz, no solo porque los sentimientos de Morinaga seguían ahí, sino porque, en el fondo le gustaba que alguien tan cercano a Morinaga, una molestia muuuy gorda a su parecer, le aceptaba como parte de la vida del otro, ya solo quedaba verle y poder obtener el valor suficiente como para declararse, como para poder decirle las palabras que ambos llevaban esperando desde hacía tiempo.

-Gracias

-No te confundas, que lo acepte no significa que vaya a dejar de meterme contigo-avisó poniéndose en pie- te tengo enfilado, y como hagas más daño a Tetsu-chan, podrás correr pero no podras esconderte, y mi ira caerá sobre ti con la fuerza de mil demonios.

-No quiero hacerle sufrir más, ya esta bien, ya comprendí lo que pasaba, y en el fondo, aunque me fastidie admitirlo, es gracias a los celos que me causaste, ver que podía perder a Morinaga, que podía dejar de amarme, me hizo reaccionar darme cuenta de que -el dedo índice de Akira se posó en los labios de Souichi de manera delicada para que no siguiera hablando, el rubio se sorprendio, ¿que acaso Akira podía ser amable?

-Esto, no me lo tienes que decir a mi -dijo con voz suave -sino a Tetsu-chan, esas palabras, las ha anhelado por más de cinco años, puede que incluso de antes, seguramente desde el primer momento, antes incluso de que os conocierais, quisiera oír esas palabras.

Akira apartó el dedo y se puso tras la oreja un mechon de pelo antes de alzar la mano para avisar a Morinaga de que era hora de que se acercara y hablara con Souichi, el de ojos negros tragó duro y tuvo que ser empujado por Isogai y por Kanako para que empezara a moverse, todo el valor, todos los sentimientos que había tendio hasta hacía un rato se había transformado en una gran roca en el estómago, estaba nervioso, mucho, tanto que al andar parecía un robot.

-En fin, te dejo con él, se sincero y no le hagas sufrir -sonrió Akira al ver venir a su amigo-no sufraís ambos más.

Akira palmeó el hombro del rubio antes de caminar hacia donde estaban Kanako e Isogai, cruzandose con Morinaga al que besó la mejilla en una especie de "por tu madre no la cagues", que el chico estaba demasiado nervioso como para asimilarlo.

-Así que le gustan las mujeres -pensó Kanako tranquilamente mientras veía a Akira ponerse a su lado y regalarle una sonrisa que le aceleró el corazón -Eso es que tengo una oportunidad -se dijo mientras se apegaba un poco a la pelirroja que la pasó el brazo por los hombros

Quizás no fuera únicamente Morinaga el que lograra sanar su corazón.

* * *

**-Trollface total- jejejej si, Akira es una chica, lo que pasa es que se hace pasar por tío kukukuku, creo que ustedes se harban sorprendido tanto como Sempai.**

**Aki: no me gustan las faldas...da fresquito por abajo. **

**kukuku, en fin, nos vemos el martes**


	14. Arco de Akira 14

**Aquí les traigo la continuación el reencuentro entre Souichi y Morianga. Al final fui buena...quizas...kukukuku. **

**La canción de esta parte se llama Otra vez me has sacado a bailar de la oreja de VanGogh pero la versión de Maika (Vocaloid3). **

**Disfrutad**

* * *

Morinaga y Souichi se miraban, en silencio aunque alrrededor de ellos hubiera mucha gente, niños gritando, madres regañando y grupos de amigos charlando sobre alguna chica linda a la que habían echado el ojo. Abrieron ambos la boca para hablar a la par, cerrandola al darse cuenta de la accion del otro, sonrojandose y riendo levemente uno y apartando la mirada abochornado el otro, ambos temblaban por los nervios.

Tetsuhiro le miraba, tratando de adivinar sus pensamientos, y tratando de ordenar los suyos, de no tirarse a sus brazos y comerselo a besos, Akira lo mataría su hacía eso porque lo más probable es que el rubio saliera huyendo, y si eso pasaba, acabaría hacieno puentig sin cuerda desde la ventana de la habitación de hotel del cantante que es en realidad una mujer. Por su parte Souichi no sabía que hacer ni que decir, todo el valor que había reunido se había marchado lejos, había hecho las maletas y le había abandonado sin decir adiós siquiera. Tragaron ambos duro y se sonrieron levemente sonrojandose a la par.

-¿Por que no hacen nada? -susurró Kanako mirandolos mientras se comía las uñas, nerviosa, a su lado Akira parecía que quería matar a alguien.

-Esos imbéciles, ¡hablen de una reverenda vez par de idiotas!-gritó en un susurro alzando el puño.

-Relajese Akira-san, ambos estan en la fase tímida, como si fuera su primera cita.

-Pero mostrarse así de tímidos tras haber hecho todo lo que han hecho, no es muy normal, ¿no? -inquirió Kanako.

-Bueno eso es...-empezó Isogai

-porque ambos son -prosiguió Akira

-un par de idiotas- culminaron los tres a la vez suspirando luego y agachando la cabeza.

Mientras Morinaga y Souichi no habían dicho ni pío, parecían un par de pescados sacados del agua, boqueando, eso era algo que fastidiaba mucho al rubio, pero es que no podía, no tenía valor, y Morinaga simplemente no quería cagarla, cada uno pensando en el otro, incapaces de expresarse por miedo a lo que pudiera pasar, desesperandose porque querían que algo pasara.

-¡Mira a la mierda! -gritó Akira saliendo del escondite, llendo a donde habían dejado el coche y sacando una guitarra española de ahí.

-Akira-san, ¿que vas a hacer? -inquirió Kanako mirando como la pelirroja enfilaba hacia el escenario que había ante la pareja y donde una banda estaba tocando sin que nadie le hiciera casi caso.

-Darles un empujoncito, aunque por mi les daba un guitarrazo.

Todos miraron como Akira se subía al escenario, empujaba al maestro de orquesta con mala leche y como lo fulminaba cuando este trataba de replicar, el hombre podía jurar que había visto alas de murcielago salir de la espalda de la chica, cuernos de su cabeza, y sus cabellos rojos volverse serpiernes que le siseaba, quizás por eso bajó corriendo del escenario gritando algo como "górgona". Akira bufó antes de suspirar y mirar a la gente con una sonrisa de niña buena haciendo que Morianga la mirase como si estuviera loca.

-¿Que hace ahí? -preguntó Souichi a Morinaga.

-Ni idea.

-Todos, lo siento mucho, pero la verdad es que necesitaba en este momento el escenario para ayudar a una pareja de ímbéciles que no se atreve a decirse nada y a los que buenamente daría un guitarrazo-dijo y su tono de voz fue cambiando a uno menos amable, Morinaga sintió miedo de aquella mirada violeta, Souichi vergüenza.- asi que espero que me disculpen y que disfruten.

Abrió el estuche y sacó la guitarra colgándosela con la correa antes de empezar a tocar dedicándole esa canción a la pareja, para ver si de una vez se ponían a hablar, porque si no acabaría tirándoles piedras.

_Te encontré, después de naufragar_

_Lágrimas de hielo en el colchón._

Souichi y Morinaga se miraron mientras ella cantaba, esta vez fue Morinaga quien empezó a hablar.

-Sempai, siento mucho lo que ha pasado estos días, de verdad, tenái que haberte dicho sobre Akira, sobre que era una mujer y...haberte hecho más caso, fui un idiota.

-Es tu amiga, es normal que la hagas caso, aunqeu sus muestras de afecto me molestan, no tiene porque besarte.

-Lo se, es una costumbre, ya no volverá hacerlo, no quiero perderte por algo como eso, no después de lo que ha costado que me dejes quedarme a tu lado.

-¿vas a quedarme conmigo?

-Si el lo que el sempai quiere. Yo solo quiero que el sempai sea feliz, quiero esta con él, sempai, antes de conocerte yo era un alma perdida, el dolor por lo que me hizo Masaki aún estaba en mí, pero verte, enamorarme de ti, hizo que mi corazón volviera a latir, sempai, tú me salvaste, y te quiero mucho, no quero dañarte, quiero estar a tu lado.

_En pleno atardecer de mi desilusión_

_Tú me calentaste el corazón_

_¿Cómo imaginar que_

_ibas a borrar mis penas?_

-Entonces quédate conmigo-pidió mirandole,-no te vayas con ella, quédate a mi lado

-Sempai, ¿estás seguro?

-Claro que lo estoy, mira Morinaga -tragó duro, era dificil hablar, pero sentía que Akira era capaz de tirarle la guitarra, el micrófono, algún altavoz o incluso a alguno de los músicos que le hacia el acompañamiento, si no hablaba, y que Kanako e Isogai la ayudarían, había causado demasiados problemas, sobre todo al moreno- yo, tengo que disculparme contigo, yo no me he portado nada bien, te he hecho sufrir mucho.

-Sempai...

_Y el amor ronda desde entonces por mi habitación._

_una golondrina ha vuelto a mi balcón_

_Otra vez la vida me ha lanzado a bailar_

_Y quiero bailar_

_Poco a poco tú_

_Viene el sol a verme si me miras tú_

_He vuelto a ponerme mi vestido azul_

_y mi boca solo habla de ti._

_Se muere por ti._

-No se te ocurra cortarme -le pidió, más bien ordenó.- Mira Morinaga, yo me he dado cuenta de que estaba muy celoso con Akira, quería matarlo, lo del cenicero no fue por la cucaracha, sino que se lo iba a tirar a ella -confesó, aunque eso era algo que Morianga ya sabía- y porque el laboratorio está cerrado, sino la hubiera envenenado. Morinaga, cuando Masaki vino, pasó lo mismo y bueno, poco a poco me he dado cuenta de que, ojo, ¡no soy homosexual para nada, antes muerto! pero...-suspiró y le miró con cariño apretando los puños, tenía que decirlo, pero las palabras no salían, lo que si salió fue salir corriendo.

_Te encontré y no sé cómo explicar_

_Fue el presagio de un tiempo mejor_

_Tu risa a contra luz_

_Mis dos copas de más_

_Y probé tus labios por probar_

_¿Cómo imaginar que ibas a borrar mis penas?_

Souichi salió corriendo, no podía, no podía decirlo, casi pudo oír a Akira en su cabeza acordándose de su familia, a Kanako y a Isogai preparando el sacrificio humano que sería, y notaba a Morianga detrás de él corriendo para alcanzarle llamándole, no podía enfrentarle a pesar de todo a pesar de todas las vueltas que le había dado al asunto, no podía. Subió las escaleras del final del parque llegando a un templo deshabitado, Morianga le pisaba los talones, pero no podía decírselo, no tenía valor, tenía miedo, no porque no supiera la respuesta de Morinaga si se confesaba, sino porque dudaba poder hacerle feliz. Se escondió como un cobarde dentro del templo, Morinaga gritaba su nombre buscándole.

Por su parte Morinaga corría tras el rubio, tras su presagio de un tiempo mejor, esa canción la había compuesto Akira por la mañana para Souichi, pensando en ellos, Souichi era su luz, el que borró sus penas y le revivió el marchito corazón. No iba a dejarlo escapar, a lo lejos aún se oía la música y la voz de Akira, ante todo era cantante, y odiaba dejar las canciones a medias a pesar de que las ganas de matar que debía estar sintiendo en esos momentos serían bestiales.

_Y el amor ronda desde entonces por mi habitación._

_una golondrina ha vuelto a mi balcón_

_Otra vez la vida me ha lanzado a bailar_

_Y quiero bailar_

_Poco a poco tu_

_Viene el sol a verme si me miras tú_

_He vuelto a ponerme mi vestido azul_

_y mi boca solo habla de ti._

_Se muere por ti._

Sin pensarlo mucho Souichi se metió dentro del templo y cerró las puertas, suspirando aliviado cuando Morinaga pasó de largo llamándole, no tenía el valor todavía para decirle aquello, y menos con la voz de Akira sonando a lo lejos, Dios, sentía que se le iba a salir el corazón del pecho y no solo por la carrera que se había pegado.

-Parece que te buscan-dijo una voz infantil a su lado, tuvo que ahogar un grito cuando vio a su lado a un niño pequeño, de unos doce años vestido con un uniforme escolar oscuro- vaaa niiisan no te asustes, tampoco soy tan feo.

-¿T Tú estabas aquí antes? -gritó susurrando al niño.

-Puede ser -rió afablemente sentándose a su lado.- me has asustado, no esperaba a nadie como tú.

Souichi miró al niño, era alto para su edad, no mucho, tenía el cabello algo largo, castaño claro, aunque se notaban unos cuantos mechones pelirrojos, estaba teñido, pero lo que más le llamó la atención a Souichi fueron los ojos, eran violetas, como los de Akira, si no fuera porque era imposible, hubiera dicho que era su hermano menor.

-No digas nada.

-¿estás jugando al escondite? -inquirió mirándole curioso- yo estoy esperando.

-¿Esperando?

-Si, a mi amigo y a mi hermana, dijeron que iban a traerme un pastel de chocolate, ¿sabes? mi pareja me dejó, me utilizó y cuando se cansó de jugar conmigo -dijo con una sonrisa triste- me dijo que todo había sido una apuesta, cruel, ¿no crees?

-Un poco -dijo mirando al niño, la verdad es que su historia le importaba bien poco. La voz de Morinaga se volvió a escuchar muy cerca

-Ese chico parece estar buscándote desesperado, ¿Tienes asuntos con él?

-¿y a ti que te importa? -espetó

-Eso es que si -sonrió ampliamente- Me llamo Hikaru, ¿y tú?

-Souichi

-Pues Souichi, sea lo que sea, deberías salir y hacerle frente a lo que le debes a ese chico, creo que si no se tirara toda la tarde buscándote.

-Debería, pero tengo miedo de lo que decirle

-Hombre, si te rechaza...

-¡No es que vaya a rechazarme! -gritó demasiado alto- ¡le daría de leches si lo hiciera después de todo lo que me ha hecho pasar, pero tengo miedo joder! ¡Tengo miedo de cagarla y de hacerle mucho daño ya lo pasó bastante mal con su ex! ¡No quiero hacer sufrir a la persona que amo! -se le habían saltado algunas lágrimas, por la tensión, por el auge de sentimientos.

-No creo que le hagas daño, además, si no arriesgas nunca lo sabrás- Hikaru se levantó y le indicó a Souichi que hiciera lo mismo- pero yo se que a ese chico, a Morinaga, solo tú puedes hacerle feliz

-Espera, ¿cómo sabes cómo...-Hikaru se acercó a él y puso las manos en su pecho-

-Cuida de él la coneja asesina vendrá por él como vino a por mí-dijo antes de girarle y empujarle fuera del templo-recuerda eso.

Souichi fue empujado con fuerza hacia fuera, mucha fuerza, demasiada como para ser la de un niño, cayó de lo alto del templete, pero cayó en blando, Morinaga que estaba ahí le había atrapado, cayendo ambos al suelo.

-Sempai, ¿estás bien? -inquirió Morinaga alzándole el rostro para ver que estaba bien- Sempai estas llorando, ¿Te duele algo?

_Mi soledad se derritió_

_Entre tus dedos_

_Ven que tengo ganas de ser feliz_

_Y de gritar Te quiero_

Sus ojos dorados se clavaron en los negros de Morinaga, recordó las palabras de Hikaru, las dichas anteriormente por Morinaga, y la voz de Akira que llegaba a lo lejos, terminando la canción. Qeuría ser feliz, quería que Morinaga fuera feliz, quería que se quedara a su lado, no como su kohai, no como un amigo, sino como la persona con la que quería compartir su vida.

-Morinaga…te quiero –susurró antes de besar al chico

De piedra, así era como se había quedado Morinaga ante esas palabras y ante la acción del beso que no dudo en corresponder mientras notaba los ojos llenarse de lágrimas, por fin, por fin oía esas palabras. Pasó los brazos por la cintura del rubio mientras este las pasaba por su cuello, era un beso distinto, único, el primero que marcaba el inicio de su nueva vida.

-Te amo sempai, te amo, me haces muy feliz –sonreía como idiota Morinaga sin soltar al rubio.

-ha sido gracias a Hikaru que me he atrevido, sus palabras, me han dado ánimos.-comentó levantándose y levantando a Morinaga tras un rato de agasajarse las bocas.

-¿Hikaru? –preguntó Morinaga mirándole alzando una ceja.

-Si, me empujó hacia ti desde el templo el muy bastardo, era un chico de unos doce años, con el pelo castaño pero como rojizo y los mismos ojos de Aki…¿Morinaga estas llorando de nuevo? ¿Qué pasa?

Morinaga no respondió, pero mientras lloraba y se agarraba el pecho sonreía bobamente, así le encontraron los demás.

-Gracias Ika por lanzarme a sempai a los brazos –susurró Morinaga mirando el interior del templo con una sonrisa, a pesar de que allí no había nadie.

**Muajajaja estuve a puntoi de poner que Souichi huia de nuevo muuucho mas lejos, peero me dio pena Morinaga. En fin quedan unos pocos capis para dar final a la segunda temporada. Nos leemos el jueves. Espero sus review****  
**

**Bye Bye**


	15. Arco de Akira 15

Los días habían pasado desde que oficialmente se habían convertido en pareja, pero solo de puertas de casa para dentro, Souichi aún no estaba preparado mentalmente como para hacer frente a toda la gente, no es que le importase mucho lo que la gente pensase, pero solo de imaginar que alguien lo llamaba gay se lo llevaban los demonios, Morinaga no había insistido mucho en ello, no quería acabar teniendo que ir a prisión a visitar a un souichi acusado de asesinato en masa, nunca se debía hacer enfadar a un científico que tiene acceso a material peligroso.

-¡Akira suelta a Kanako! –bramó Souichi al entrar al apartamento.

Bueno, salvo que seas una cantante que se hace pasar por hombre, amiga del punto débil del científico loco y que tengas un par de gorilas musculados parte cráneos como guardaespaldas, sobretodo el factor de los guardaespaldas influye mucho.

-No me da la gana, Kana y yo estamos viendo una película de miedito y es normal estar abrazadas, ¿o acaso prefieres que me abrace a Morinaga y no lo suelte ni con agua caliente?

Se miraron unos instantes, Souichi con un aura demoniaca tras él y Akira sonriendo ampliamente cual gato Chesire burlándose del rubio. Souichi y Morinaga habían salido a comprar cosas para la cena dejando a Kanako con Akira y con Isogai, que se les había acoplado como pago por ayudar, pero a Isogai se le había acabado el tabaco y había ido a comprar más, dejando a Kanako y a Akira solas viendo una película de terror sobre fantasmas en una casa. Cuando Morinaga y Souichi habían llegado se encontraron con la escena de Kanako entre las piernas de Akira, la pelirroja con su barbilla en la coronilla de la niña mientras esta jugaba con sus manos, ambas mirando la película en silencio hasta que Souichi entró gritando que se apartara de la niña.

-Ya vale Souichi, solo están viendo una película-trató de calmar Morinaga antes de que a su sempai se le pasara por alto el factor guardaespaldas y la cosa acabara muy mal.

-¡¿Pero tu la has visto!? ¡Si esta abrazada a Kanako! –le miró con cara de "comprendeme" mientras señalaba a las dos chicas.

-Onichan, cállate, que la película estaba en la mejor parte –le regañó Kanako apoyando la cabeza en el hombro de Akira algo sonrojada.-además Akira-san y yo somos amigas, no hay nada de malo en esto.

-Claro que si –apretó a Kanako contra si sacándole un fuerte sonrojo- Kana y yo somos muy amigas

Entonces giró el rostro y besó la mejilla de Kanako, cerca de la comisura de los labios, tres segundos despues estaba tirada en el suelo con Souichi sobre ella dispuesto a matarla mientras Morinaga socorría a Kanako que había sido lanzada por Akira para que no se llevara golpe de su hermano mayor.

-¡Quitate de enciama tsundere!

-A callar travesti, deja a mi hermana en paz, que aun es pequeña, pedófila.

-¡Quitate de encima vil tsundere, demonio asalta Tetsuhiros!-le paraba las manos para que no la estrangulase, entonces se dio cuenta de la posición en la que estaban, ambos en el suelo, Souichi encima suya, sonrió pícaramente- ¡además si tanto querías lanzarte encima de mí solo tenías que decirlo!

-¿¡pero que dices loca!?

-Lo que oyes, si mírate como estas –dijo usando un tono pervertido y la voz de hombre que solía usar en sus actuaciones- vaya vaya, ¡Tetsuhiro tu novio me quiere forzar! ¡Sálvame!

-¡idiota no digas eso!

-¡Tetsu-chan que me violan! –gritaba entre risas aunque de um movimiento rápido logro poner a Souichi debajo de si – o debería decir que lo voy a violar yo –se pasó la lengua por los labios curvándolos en una sonrisa que no auguraba nada bueno, hasta que Morinaga le dio un capón- au, Tetsu-chan, cruel.

-Ya ya, no lloriquees y quítate de encima de sempai

-Mooo, Tetsu-chan se esta volviendo un amargado –replico haciendo un puchero infantil quitándose de encima de Souichi que corriendo se alejó a la cocina- no quiero ser como Tetsu-chan cuando crezca

-Si, si, sigue viendo la película con Kanako-chan-bromeó marchando a la cocina con su sempai.

-Son unos sosos, ¿no crees Kana-chan? –preguntó volviéndose a sentar, cn las piernas abiertas para que Kanako se acomodase entre ellas y volver a la posición de antes.

-Te diviertes mucho molestando a niisan –fue la respuesta que obtuvo de la niña cuando se acomodó para seguir viendo la película.

-Demasiado, tu hermano es fácil de molestar.

-¿Me tratas así por molestarle? –preguntó Kanako, su voz era un tanto dolída.

Akira no contestó, simplemente la apretó en su abrazo y cerró los ojos. Kanako y ella ya se habían conocido antes, no directamente, sino a través de cartas, a decir verdad la de laniña que ahroa tenía en sus brazos eran las únicas que se dignaba a contestar, le gustaba como escribía, y no se dedicaba solo a hacerle la pelota como otras fans, sino que a veces le daba consejos y le advertía de algunas cosas, era como un manager por correspondencia.

-La verdad es que no –contestó apoyando la cabeza en el hombro de la pequeña- lo hago porque quiero Kana-chan.

Mientras desde la cocina souichi no paraba de mirar la escena, se le llevaban los demonios, Akira tenía que alejarse de Kanako, no quería que su hermana pequeña tomara el camino de la homosexualidad como había hecho Tomoe, y aunque no lo aceptara él también, aunque repetimos, Souichi no era homosexual, solo que Morinaga era especial, mucho, demasiado.

-Sempai, por mucho que las mire, no se van a separar

-Lo sé, Akira tiene agarre de pulpo, no sé cómo la soportas.

-Es…especial –rio al ver la cara que ponía de puros celos el rubio- no en ese sentido, simplemente ha sido mi mejor amiga durante mucho tiempo, aún lo es, y hemos pasado por mucho junto

-¿Cómo que? –quiso saber Souichi acercándose a ayudar a Morinaga con la comida. El moreno tragó duro.

-No es fácil hablar de ello Sempai –dijo con el semblante algo triste mientras dejaba de cortar las verduras para la comida.

-Si no quieres no lo hagas –respondió al ver la cara de dolor de su kohai- cuando estés listo hazlo, solo…-se mordió los labios, era dificl aún expresar sus sentimientos de manera consciente, ese "solo quiero conocerte más" no salía de su boca.

-Lo haré sempai –sonrió y se acercó a darle un leve beso, con dulzura y cariño.

Pero pronto el beso se transformó en algo más pasional, las bocas abiertas, las lenguas enredándose, las manos de Morinaga en la cintura del rubio, las de Souichi en su cuello entrelazadas. Pronto las manos del menor se colaron por la ropa del mayor haciendo que este ahogase un gemido en su boca, se estaba calentando, un beso, y su pequeño amigo empezaba a despertar. El sonido de la llamada de la puerta les hizo dar un bote y separarse algo avergonzados, no podían hacer nada, no con tanta gente en casa.

-Voy a abrir –trató de calmarse Souichi alejándose de Morinaga con la cabeza gacha y un adorable sonrojo hasta las orejas.

-En serio, que violable- comentó Akira asomando la cabeza desde el sofá y mirando a Morinaga fijamente a los ojos.

-No se te ocurra hacer de las tuyas. –advirtió mirándola serio.

-Y a ti debería ocurrírsete el mirar el fuego, se te quema la comida- se burló señalando el humo negro a espaldas del moreno.

-¡mierda!-gritó antes de ponerse a apagar el fuego, la comida se había quemado- podías haberme avisado antes.

-¿e interrumpirte cuando te estabas poniendo tan cariñoso que poco os ha faltado para hacerlo en la encimera? –dejando a Kanako para que quitara la película, miró la comida que estaba negra- inservible. –ambos suspiraron- ma, da igual, vayamos fuera a comer, yo invito.

-¿piensas pagar la comida de todos? –la miró

-Tengo dinero, solo es una comida –se encogió de hombros.

-Tsk, maldita niña rica.

-Oye tú que me lo he ganado con el sudor de mi frente y el desgarro de mi garganta..

-Vaya, no sabía que este habías acostado con el productor para lograr la fama- bromeó siendo imposible no reír ante la cara de Akira que se había quedado con la boca abierta en una perfecta "o"- venga que era bromita.

-Idiota, te va a volver a dar asilo tu santa madre, porque yo paso –bufó indignada cruzándose de brazos, notando como Morinaga la abrazaba- si si ahora abrázame, hmp

-Vaaa no te enfades, te compraré chocolate, una tableta grande.

-¿Cómo de grande?

-La más grande que haya. –sonrió aliviado al ver que la chica cedía y le devolvía el abrazo.

Aunque el abrazo duró poco, pronto Akira notó como la agarraban de la camiseta que llevaba y la alejaban de Morinaga, Souichi ya había vuelto de recibir a Isogai, y no le había gustado nada la escena de Morinaga abrazado a Akira, si bien había aceptado que ambos eran amigos, que habían tenido lo suyo y que Akira era una chica, no es que le gustara nada que andaran abrazaditos, Morinaga solo lo podía abrazar a él.

-Y llegó el celoso –chasqueó la lengua la pelirroja- nee tsundere-chan, ¿te importa soltarme? Era un abrazo, no le estoy violando.

-Contigo nunca se sabe –respondió arrojándola contra Isogai, Akira solo rodó los ojos, ¿no se daba cuenta de que así solo le daban más ganas de fastidiarlo?

-En fin, voy a ver que podemos comer –suspiró la pelirroja alejándose de brazos de Isogai tras suspirar.

-Souichi kun harías bien en controlar tus celos, Akira-san solo abrazaba a un amigo –dijo Isogai ganándose la mirada furibunda del rubio de cabellos largos, así que atinó a alejarse, no quería estar en la cocina con un Souichi Tatsumi furioso y con cuchillos de por medio.

-Sempai, no deberías estar celoso de Akira –le abrazó por detrás y besó su nuca.

-¿¡Qui quién está celoso!? ¡No digas idioteces! –bramó sonrojado hasta las orejas el rubio menor –yo no estoy celoso, y menos de una mujer.

-Ya, claro –fue el pensamiento en las mentes de todos en ese momento.

-¡ya he encargado la comida!-anunció Akira desde el sofá donde estaba con Kanako- Kanako-chan y yo hemos decidido encargar sushi.

No hubo quejas, y menos cuando vieron de donde venía el menú, uno de los restaurantes más caros de la ciudad y con mejor calidad en las comidas, iban a comer a cuerpo de reyes, cuando Morinaga quiso regañar a Akira por gastar así el dinero, ella simplemente dijo que era para más o menos disculparse por el show de esta mañana para con Souichi.

Comieron todos en extraña paz, hablando de cualquier cosa, evitando tocar temas de trabajos, después de todo, estaban de vacaciones, y Akira en lo último que quería pensar era en la gira que se avecinaba, eran agotadoras. Fue mientras terminaban de comer cuando salió el tema del pasado, Akira y Morinaga se tensaron durante unos segundos cuando el tema salió.

-¿y cómo os conocisteis?-preguntó Isogai tras darle un trago a su cerveza, los hermanos Tatsumi los miraron curiosos, querían saber eso.

-Bueno…la verdad es que éramos vecinos, -dijo Akira nostálgica- mi familia y yo nos mudamos a Fukuoka cuando apenas teníamos tres años, para empezar el jardín de infantes –rió levemente- este tío estaba diciendo que no quería ir a la escuela –señaló a Morinaga que apartó la mirada.

-no es mi culpa, la profesora daba pánico –se excusó Morinaga dándole un trago a su bebida, recordando como su profesora entraba en modo berserker si no la hacían caso, dadno más miedo que cualquier cuento fantasma.

-cierto, pero bueno, cuando salimos de casa con mi hermano mayor, le vimos, agarrándose a las verjas para no ir a clase, nos acercamos y le dimos chocolate –rió ante el recuerdo.- tras eso nos hicimos amigos e íbamos a todos lados juntos…los tres.

-si, los tres. –suspiró Morinaga dejando la lata de cerveza en la mesa

-¿erais un grupo de tres? –inquirió Isogai, mirando como el aura que rodeaba a esos dos había cambiado.

-Si, yo, Akira y su hermano, Hikaru –aclaró Morinaga ante la nula intención de Akira de hacerlo, sacando una foto de su cartera, en ella se veía a una Akira de unos doce años y a otro niño muy parecido a ella, pero castaño y con un mechón rojo a modo de coleta, souichi perdió el aliento- éramos el trío que nuca se separaba, íbamos juntos a todos lados, Aki , Tetsu e Ika

-¿y Hikaru, que hace ahora? –nueva tensión, Morinaga y Akira bajaron la cabeza

-Nada –respondió cortante Akira mientras se levantaba- Hikaru murió.

La pelirroja salió de la sala en dirección a la terraza sin decir nada más, un silencio se instauró en la sala, Morinaga aún seguía con la cabeza gacha, los puños apretados, y su cuerpo temblaba como si quisiera contener el llanto, de igual manera que Akira cuando había abandonado el cuarto.

-siento haber sacado el tema –se disculpó Isogai al ver el ambiente creado.

-No pasa nada, no lo sabíais-habló Morinaga con la voz algo temblorosa, en su mente se agolpaban los recuerdos.

-¿tan buen amigo era ese Hikaru que os ponéis así solo de recordarlo? –inquirió Souichi tomando la mano de Morianga.

-No es solo por eso, sino, también porque….-tragó duro y apretó la mano de Souichi- fuimos nosotros quienes descubrimos el cadaver

* * *

**Chan Chan Chan, bien como habíais vaticinado algunos Hikaru es el difunto hermano de Akira, Souichi ahora ve fantasmas, suente que es un fantasma bueno. Kukukuku. Tres o cuatro caps más y termina el arco de Akira**


	16. Arco de Akira 16

**Buenaaas, aquí os dejo el capitulo de hoy. Espero que les guste. La canción es Eutherpe del anime Guilty Crow versionada por AmaLee en ingles. **

**Disfrutad**

* * *

Akira se encontraba en la terraza, con los brazos apoyados en la barandilla y la cabeza entre estos, "Hikaru" era una palabra tabú para ella y para Morinaga, era solo recordarlo y se le revolvía el estómago y las ganas de llorar llegaban, no lo había superado a pesar de todas las terapias, Morinaga tampoco, ¿Cómo hacerlo cuando eres tú el que encuentra el cadáver de tu hermano o de tu mejor amigo?, Akira tiembla para luego suspirar.

_Wild flower blossoming__  
__I beg of you tell me this so I know too__  
__Why do people fight?__  
__They all act as if it's right__  
__Don't they know__  
__That's no__  
__Way to live_

_(Flor salvaje floreciente_

_Te ruego que me digas esto que se yo tambien_

_¿Por qué la gente lucha?_

_Ellos acutan como si fuera lo correcto_

_¿no saben que no es manera de vivir?)_

Su voz suena algo rota mientras suspira, muchas veces se preguntó por qué seguía viviendo, porque seguir luchando, cuando vio el cadáver de Hikaru quiso morirse también, pero todos le convencieron de seguir viviendo, a pesar de que ella no veía eso como vida, necesitaba a Hikaru a su lado, ellos habían estado juntos siempre, desde antes de nacer, juntos en el vientre de su madre.

A su espalda la puerta de la puerta de la terraza se abrió, Souichi entró por ella, sentía que debía ser él quien hablara con Akira, o más bien había sido obligado por algo dentro de él para ir a consolar a la chica una vez hubo animado a Morinaga. Se apoyó en el barandal al lado de Akira que solo le miró de reojo para luego devolver al vista a la calle.

_Valiant flower blossoming__  
__What can you see?__  
__When ...you look down on me__  
__Why can't people say__  
__That they're sorry for the way__  
__That they fought_

_(flor valiente floreciente_

_¿que puedes ver cuando me miras?_

_¿Por qué la gente no puede decir que_

_lo sienten por el camino_

_en el que luchan?)_

Souichi la miraba, tratando de encontrar las palabras para hablar con ella, bien era cierto que no habían empezado para nada con buen pie, pero tampoco era su idea dejar a la chica triste por algo así, lo pensó ¿cómo estaría él si los que hubieran muerto hubieran sido Tomoe o Kanako?, seguramente igual de mal que cuando su madre murió, su querida madre, solo él sabía lo que era perder a un ser tan querido.

-Siento el tema de conversación –se disculpó en nombre de Isogai- se lo que es perder a alguien querido y se lo mal que se siente.

-Morinaga me dijo que perdiste a tu madre –comentó sin mirarle- lo siento por eso.

-Fue hace mucho…como lo de tu hermano. ¿no crees que debería superarlo?

Akira se veía tan frágil cuando Hikaru era mencionado, no tenía nada que ver como se veía el resto del tiempo, no parecía el mismo demonio que había irrumpido en su vida para fastidiársela.

_When the sky has cleared__  
__And rains have passed__  
__I still won't forget the past__  
__You are not alone on your own__  
__I remember you back then__  
__Trembling in front of me__  
__Crying deep inside silently_

_(cuando el cielo se ha despejado_

_Y la lluvia a pasado_

_Todavía no quiero olvidar el pasado_

_Tu no estas solo en ti mismo_

_Recuerdo cuando volviste_

_Temblando frente a mi_

_Llorando profundamente dentro, en silencio)_

-No puedo –dijo tras terminar esa estrofa- por mucho que lo intente, porque fue mi culpa, no tendría que haberlo dejado solo –se mordió los labios.

-Nadie tiene la culpa de que alguien muera.

-¡Hikaru murió por mi culpa, si le hubiera cuidado mejor no habría pasado!-gritó apretando la barandilla- ¡yo podía haberlo evitado!

-Nadie puede evitar una muerte

-¡Pero si un suicidio!-gritó mirándole cn las lágrimas saliendo de los ojos, souichi se quedó en silencio- mi hermano se suicidó, el bastardo de su novio le dejó, tras decirle cosas horribles, estuvo muy muy mal, pero luego de un tiempo dijo que estaba mejor, pero no era así, ¡no lo era!, mientras decía siempre estoy bien, estoy bien, no lo estaba. Temblaba cada vez que mencionaban el imbécil de su ex, con ganas de llorar, pero no lloraba, sonreía y lloraba en su interior, queriendo ser valiente, no preocuparnos.

-Akira….

-Y un día simplemente lo hizo, terminó con su vida y Morinaga y yo lo encontramos, fue como verme a mi misma en ese momento, a pesar de que Morinaga quiso impedir que lo viera, fue horrible. Si no le hubiera dejado solo, si hubiera estado con él, Hikaru no hubiera muerto.

_When you see loved ones withering_

_What do you do with your remaining time_

_When your leaves can't speak a word_

_And your thoughts cannot be heard_

_How do you convey your love_

_(Cuando vea a sus seres queridos fulminante_

_¿Qué es lo que haces con tu tiempo restante_

_Cuando sus hojas no pueden hablar una palabra_

_Y sus pensamientos no pueden ser escuchados_

_¿Como transmitir tu amor?)_

Pronto Akira se vio rodeada por los brazos de Souichi, su mente se quedó en blanco, ¿Por qué la abrazaba? ¿Por qué trataba de consolarla?, ella no era Morinaga, ¿Por qué era gentil con ella?, ninguno de los dos sabía esa respuesta, pero quizás era, porque, aquellos que han vivido experiencias similares sienten empatía unos por otros.

-Tu no tienes la culpa de que tu hermano muriera, él lo decidió, decidió poner fin a su vida, -no iba a llamarle cobarde porque de seguro la otra se ponía peor y lo lanzaba por el balcón.- no podía evitarlo, comprende eso, cuando mi madre murió yo pensé lo mismo, yo pensé, si hubiera sido mejor hijo, si la hubiera cuidado más, ella no hubiera muerto, pero luego comprendí que no era algo que pudiera evitar, no es como si ella se hubiera suicidado, pero las muertes no se pueden evitar.

-Pero…

-¡Ni pero ni pera!, ¡Tu no podías evitarlo!-le dio una bofetada que le obligó a girar la cara, dejándole la mejilla tan roja como su cabello- ¡Hikaru decidió morir, tu no podías evitarlo! ¡Tienes que superarlo ya, quien murió fue Hikaru, no tu! ¡y tampoco Morinaga! ¡Ambos no sois más que idiotas que se quedan estancados en el pasado!

Akira le miraba, escuchando sus palabras, sabía, en el fondo que ella no tenía la culpa, pero no podía dejar de echársela, pero más que culpa era miedo, miedo de enamorarse, miedo de amar a alguien tanto como su hermano había amado a su ex novio, amar tanto y quedar tan destrozada, tenía miedo, mucho, también por Morinaga, por eso había ido. Rio, aquel al que había ido a molestar ahora la consolaba, era irónico, una broma de mal gusto. Suspiró y miró hacia dentro, donde Kanako no les quitaba ojo de encima, con el vaso de zumo en sus manos, y se encontró pensando que le hubiera gustado más que fuera la menor de los Tatsumi quien la consolara, quizás si era hora de dejar a tras el pasado, en parte.

_Ahh__When the summer's sun is hiding and__  
__Winds are harsh against our backs__  
__Everything seems to overlap_

_(cuando el sol de verano se ha ocultado_

_Y el viento es fuerte a nuestras espaldas_

_Todo parece superponerse)_

-¿sabes? Cuando vine aquí, fue porque temía que Morinaga acabara igual –admitió secándose los ojos- tenía miedo de que un tirano como tú le hiciera algo, pero supongo que me equivoqué, no mucho –admitió y Souichi puso cara de que aceptar eso, tampoco es que hubiera sido el mejor con Morinaga- pero lo admito, me deje llevar por el miedo, por el pasado, no tuve confianza en la fuerza mental de Morinaga, que no es mucha –otra cosa cierta- pero la suficiente como para aguantarte. Además estos días desde que sois parejita te has portado muy bien con él.

-¿eso significa que dejaras de darme celos?

-Eso significa que no lo haré mucho. –sonrió de manera pícara antes de extender su mano hacia Souichi- y eso significa que te reconozco como pareja de Morinaga, ne Tsundere-kun…no, Souichi-kun, seamos amigos.

Con desconfianza Souichi miró la mano que Akira le tendía, ¿ser amigos después de todo?, chasqueó la lengua no muy confiado. Apartó la mirada un momento pensándolo, Akira seguía con la mano extendida, esperando. Los ojos ámbar se clavaron en la calle, y entonces le vio, el chico pelirrojo del otro día, ese Hikaru, el mismo chico de la foto, le sonrió y sus labios gesticularon un "adelante", antes de que se diera cuenta su mano ya estaba tomando la de Akira en un apretón de tregua. Cuando volvió a mirar Hikaru ya no estaba allí. Una corriente de aire los envolvió a ambos, Akira sonrió nostálgica, una corriente que olía a chocolate blanco.

-¡Sempai!-llamó Morinaga desde el interior- venga a ayudarnos.

-Será mejor que vaya, tú no llores o Morinaga se sentirá mal –advirtió.

-Si, si, no te preocupes.

Vio como el chico se marchaba, ella se quedó apoyada en la barandilla mirando hacia la calle, suspiró pasándose la mano por el pelo mientras disfrutaba del aire veraniego, tenía llamadas que hacer, Morianga y ella tenían algo que hacer con urgencia.

-Ne Hikaru, creo que es hora avanzar –pensó mirando al cielo con una leve sonrisa mientras alguien se acercaba a ella- supongo que no está mal, pero tranquilo, seguiré con nuestro sueño de cantar juntos. –Alguien se abrazó a ella, ocultando la cabeza en su vientre, ella se agachó y la abrazó bien- la boca de Kanako buscó la suya, no negó el beso quería probar lo que era dejarse llevar por los sentimientos que latían en su pecho y que se había negado-después de todo sigo siendo Ika

_I'll sing in your memory__  
__All the times you've spent with me__  
__We've lost your name but I'll sing for you_

_(Cantaré en tu memoria_

_Todo el tiempo que gastaste conmigo_

_Perdimos tu nombre pero cataré por ti)_

* * *

**Bueno, a ver el nombre artístico de Akira lo tomó de su difunto hermano por el sueño que tenían de cantar juntos. La historia de Hikaru es probable que la saque más adelante. Espero que les haya gustado**


	17. Arco de Akira 17

**Buenas aqui os dejo el capitulo de hoy. Quedan nada, tres capitulos más para terminar el arco de Akira. Kukukuku disfruten**

* * *

-Hay que volver a Fukuoka-fueron las palabras de Akira nada más llegar al apartamento de la pareja, siendo la puerta abierta por Morinaga.

-Buenos días a ti también -dijo irónico el rubio al verla entrar a la salita de estar

-oh, cierto buenos días a los tres -dijo arrebatándole una tostada a Souichi, Isogai se había marchado hacía unos días de allí por temas de trabajo, al parecer uno de los nuevos la había pifiado y le tocaba a él arreglar el desastre.-buenos dias my princess -dijo dandole un beso en la mejilla a la niña que se sonrojo mucho y sonrio de manera amplia.

-¿de verdad hay que ir? -inquirió el moreno, no tenía ganas de ir a su pueblo natar, ni de lejos iba.

-Tenemos que visitar a Hikaru y decirle que por fin tienes una pareja que...-miro a Souichi y suspiró- iba a decir que merecía la pena, pero en fin, me quedo con que tiene pareja

-¡Oye tu! ¿como que no merezco la pena? -bramó el tirano golpeando la mesa, ya de buena mañana y la otra tocandole la moral.

-Souichi-kun, eres un tirano...cierto que quieres a Morinaga, pero eres un tsundere sin remedio -le apuntó con lo que le quedaba de tostada- si te expresaras mejor merecerías más la pena a mi parecer, aunque es divertido molestarte

-¡Bastarda!-gruñó

-Venga, venga, no peleéis-trató de calmar Morinaga con una sonrisa forzada y temblorosa, no quería que esos dos iniciaran una guerra en pelea, y menos si había comida por medio y el acabab de limpiar el piso entero. -y esta bien, Akira, tienes razón, hay que visitar a Hikaru.

-Si, además yo tambien tengo algo que decirle -sonrió ampliamente, como una niña pequeña.

-¿Tú? -inquirió mirándola y el infierno se desató cuando Kanako se sentó en el regazo de la cantante.

-Estamos saliendo -afirmó Kanako con un adorable sonrojo colgándose del cuello de Akira, atrayendola para darla un leve beso.

Un aura maligna se extendió por toda la sala, morinaga lentamente giró la cabeza hacia su sempai y tragó duro, tembló, el demonio había llegado y estaba en su casa, sentado a su lado. Iban a morir todos.

-¡Tú maldita pedófila, alejate de mi hermana!-gritó furioso apuntando a Akira- ¡Bastante tengo con aguantar al imbecil de Kurokawa como para aguantarte a ti también! ¡Kanako, alejate de ella pero ya!

-No quiero Nii-san-dijo la niña plantandole cara, Akira estaba de lo más tranquila-Akira-san es mi pareja, te guste o no, y yo no me voy a acobardar, además no me puedes recriminar nada, tu estas saliendo con Morinaga

-¡No es lo mismo, esa tía es una mala influencia!

-Niisan, ya vale, yo he elegido, además llevo enamorada de Akira-san mucho tiempo, asi que ahora que estoy con ella, no me toques la moral.

-es una mala influencia, mi dulce Kanako, tu antes no eras así. -lloriqueó Souichi llevandose las manos a la cabeza.

-tu hermano es un tanto dramático -kanako asintió- pero es divertido verle así.

-Venga Souichi, no te pongas así, Kanako-chan parece feliz -trató de animarle Morinaga dandole un abrazo-¿ves?

Souichi miró al duo femenino, Kanao estaba sentada en el regazo de Akira, amabas hablaban ignorandole, tranquilas, y con un aura de pureza rodeándolas que alteró un poco más a Souichi, no quería a Kanako cerca de Akira, pero si era la elección de su hermana, no podía hacer nada, igual que había hecho con Tomoe la aceptaría y respetaría...más o menos.

-Esta bien, lo respeto...pero como se pase con Kanako le corto las manos.

-Tranquilo tsundere-kun, no hare a Kanako nada...que ella no quiera -añadió y luego rió al ver como el rubio casi echaba fuego por la boca.-pero cambiando de tema, he pensado avisar a mi familia, e ir al Onsen que han abierto nuevo -dijo Akira mientras acariciaba la cabeza de Kanako-esta lejos de la zona donde esta tu familia, así que no tenemos que preocuparnos por nada de que vengan a hacer una visita inesperada.

-Si es así esta bien, la verdad no tengo ganas de ver a mis padres y menos ahora.-dijo mirando a Souichi que solo suspiró, el tampoco tenía ganas de ver a sus suegros, no por lo que fueran a decirles, sino por las consecuencias que podían acarrear sus palabras.-¿llamarás a la tía Rei?

-Si, la llamare y le pediré que nos reserve tres cuartos, estoy pensando en que podríamos llevarnos a Iso-san, ha sido de gran ayuda.

Mala cara de Morianga y de Kanako con la mención del rubio, si bien era cierto que había sido de ayuda ninguno de los dos quería verlo cerca de sus parejas, Kanako por ejemplo tenía mucho aprecio a Isogai, pero dudaba de sus intenciones con Akira, además de que por edad Isogai estaba más cerca de la pelirroja que ella y había menos hueco que rellenar, por su parte Morinaga, no tragaba ni con agua al rubio mayor, no lo quería cerca de Souichi a pesar de que este había afirmado mil veces que no era gay y que no quería nada con Tatsumi.

-Me parece bien-apoyó Souichi, se lo debía por haberle acogido en su casa sin avisar y haberle dado consuelo cuando lo necesitó- ¿le llamo yo?

-Esperate que haga las reservas y lo llamas -dijo tomando su movil para empezar a llamar a sus padres, cuando Kanako se quitó de encima salió a la terraza para hacer mejor la llamada, Souichi fue tras ella para luego poder llamar a Isogai.

-Morianga-san...¿solo yo me siento como si quisiera matar a alguien?-preguntó Kanako algo apesadumbrada.

-No eres solo tú, creo que va a ser un viaje muy largo Kanako-chan

Y allí estaban un día después en Fukuoka frente a un gran complejo de aguas termales, recien estrenado, era una gran casa de madera con un jardín japones con árboles de cerezo en la parte delantera y un camino de piedra, por la parte de atras tenía las aguas termales separadas para hombres y para mujeres.

-Es impresionante-silbó Morinaga mirandolo mientras se dirigían a la recepción.

-Mamá lo quería todo perfecto, ya sabes como és. -rió

-Sin duda es impresionante-admiró Isogai que iba entre los hermanos Tatsumi, todos maleta en mano.

Llegaron a la recepción, una gran sala de madera con cuadros de paisajes en las paredes, y un bonito bonsai en un lado del mostrador, en la pared del fondo las llaves de las habitaciones. Fue cuando Akira alzó un poco la voz que Isogai la vio surgir de bajo el mostrador, vestía un largo kimono azulado decorado con bordados de flores en oro, que hacían juego con sus ojos brillantes del mismo color, su cabello, azul oscuro era largo y estaba recogido en un moño alto del que sobresalían dos palillos decorados, su piel pálida le hacía ver como un angel, o al menos fue lo que Isogai pensó.

-Bienvenidos al Onsen Sakura no Yume-saludó con una vocecita suave-oh, vaya, sois vosotros.

-!Neesan!-gritó Akira tirandose sobre quien vestía el kimono, saltando sobre el mostrador- ha sido mucho tiempo.

-Bienvenida a casa Aki-chan-sonrió devolviendo el abrazo, entonces se fijó en los demás- ¿Tetsuhiro-kun? ¿eres tú? -cuestionó apartando a Akira y saliendo tras el mostrador para ver mejor al chico- vaya cuanto has crecido.

-Es un gusto volver a verte Kohaku-nee -se abrazaron poneindole a Souichi los pelos de punta, quería que soltase a Morinaga pero ya- estas preciosa.

-Oh, no digas tonterías -miró a los otros- ¿y vosotros quienes sois?

-Neesan, te presento a Kanako y a Souichi Tatsumi y este de aquí es Isogai-san

-Un gusto conocerlos -hizo una reverencia- espero que cuiden bien de mis dos hermanitos.

-Gracias, cuiden ustedes de nosotros-respondieron haciendo una reverencia.

-En seguida os doy vuestra habitación, y aviso a los demás de que habéis llegado, ellos tambien estan aquí

-¿los demás también?-preguntaron a la vez los dos amigos, Kohaku asintió.

-¿pasa algo?-preguntó Kanako a su pareja

-No, nada, solo que al parecer vaís a conocer a mi familia al completo -rió Akira y Souichi sintió que el mundo se le venía encima.

* * *

**Souichi conocerá a la familia compelta de Akira kukuku, ¿que pasará? a saber, solo que será divertido. **

**-aprovecha y se cuela en los baños termales- nos vemos el miercoles. **


	18. Arco de Akira 18

**Buenos dias por la mañana. Aquí os dejo el capitulo de hoy. Espero que lo disfrutéis.**

* * *

Una vez Kohaku les dio las llaves del cuarto caminaron hacia las habitaciones, la idividual era para Isogai, mientras que Kanakko y Akira compartían una y Morinaga y Souichi otra, cosa que no hizo ni santa gracia a Souichi, no queria que su hermana y Akira pasaran la noche juntas, con lo pervertida que era la pelirroja a saber que cosas le haría a su dulce e inocente hermana.

-La verdad es que estoy contento, no pensé que todos estarían aquí -habló Morianga mientras ordenaban las cosas en el armario de su habitación.

-Tienes mucho aprecio por la familia de Akira -afirmó Soichi mientras miraba el paisaje de flores de cerezo que se veia desde su cuarto.

-Bueno, ellos fueron los que más me apoyaron cuando pasó lo de Masaki -suspiró- cuando mi familia me repudió ellos me dieron alojamiento, mi madre esta enfadada con Rei-san porque me dió alojamiento y porque discutieron de manera muy fuerte cuando me dijeron aquellas cosas horribles.

-mmm, ya veo.

-El hermano mayor de Akira, Hakuryuu-san tiene una orden de alejamiento de mi padre -rió amargamente, Souichi se giró a verle alzando una ceja- le golpeó cuando me repudiaron, casi manda a mi padre al hospital.

-Vaya, creo que me cae bien. ¿cuantos son?

-Pues veamos, son bastantes, supongo que ahora en un rato los conoceras -de pronto Souichi se sintió nervioso- estate tranquilo, son todos muy amables, te gustaran.

-Si el problema es gustarle yo a ellos -fue lo que pensó mientras recibía el beso de Morinaga.

Llamaron entonces a la puerta, la voz de kanako fue lo que se escuchó, ellos ya estaban listos para ir a comer, debían apurarse, separandose se pusieron los yutakas preparados para ellos y salieron del cuarto, todos llevaban el mismo diseño, una tela roja con petalos de sakura bordados en dorado para las chicas y lo mismo pero con tela azul para los hombres. Caminaron hacia el comedor donde la comida ya estaba empezando a ser servida a las personas que ya había allí, hombres de negocios en su mayoría. Cuando iban a tomar asiento Kohaku se acercó a ellos.

-No os sentéis aquí, los demás os están esperando en el reservado, vamos a comer todos juntos.

Souichi trago duro, no estaba preparado mentalmente, sabía que Morinaga iba a presetarlo como su pareja, igual haría Akira con Kanako, pero su hermana no estaba tan nerviosa, y si lo estaba, lo disiulaba mejor que él que estaba teblando al borde de un ataque de nervios.

-Tranquilo Souichi-kun-animó Isogai dandole una palmadita en el brazo.- todo saldrá bien.

Souichi asintió aunque no estaba muy seguro de eso.

Cuando entraron al reservado, Souichi se tensó más todavía, a lo largo de una gran mesa ya había sentadas siete personas, todas visitiendo yutakas y kimonos del Onsen que se les quedaron mirando, tres mujeres y cuatro hombres, parecía la corte de un examen.

-Ha pasado mucho tiempo Tet-chan -saludó la mujer más mayor, vestía un kimono, sus cabellos eran negros azulados, largos hasta media espalda, y sus ojos eran violetas como los de Akira y estaban tras unas fas de montura fina, su piel, pensó Souichi, era como la de una muñeca de porcelana.

-Es un placer volver a verte Rei-sama.-dijo Morinaga acercandose a la mujer siendo recibido por un abrazo materno que por poco no le salta las lágrimas.

-Has crecido mucho Tet-chan, ya ni de puntillas me vale para alcanzarte. -rieron ambos.

-Ciertamente has crecido, te has hecho un hombre Tetsu-habló esta vez el hombre más mayor, tenía los cabellos rojos de Akira, solo que algo más oscuros, y los ojos dorados como los de Kohaku que ya había tomado asiento frente a un niño pequeño, su piel, con algunas arrugas por la edad era canlea.

-Es un placer volver a verlo Mikoto-san -saludó respetuoso Tetsuhiro al hombre que simplemente se levantó y le dió un abrazo de oso en el que varios oyeron crujir los huesos del chico.

-Si, si menos acaparar a Tetsu-chan, que a mi hace más tiempo que no ven-infló los moflretes Akira, celosa de la atención que recibía Testuhiro de su familia.

-Aki-chan se pone celosa -rió una mujer de unos trenta años de edad, de extremadamente largos cabellos negros como la noche y ojos extrañamente carmesí y que estaba sentada al lado de un joven de su misma edad, de cabellos negroazuludos y ojos azul claro y piel blanca.

-No estoy celosa Jud-san -bufó y miró al hombre que había junto a ella- Haku-niisan controla a tu mujer, que no diga esas cosas.

-estas celosa Akira, no esta diciendo ninguna mentira. -respondió el otro.

-si tía Aki quiere mimos yo se los doy-dijo uno de los niños, de unos cinco años, de cabellos negros y ojos azules- y Tomomi también -dijo arrastrando con el a una niña de cabellos azulados y ojos rojos, de unos tres años.

-Mis queridos sobrinos Ren y Tomoi -los recibió en sus brazo a los dos niños, mientras un tercero igual al de cinco años se acercaba como podía, gateando- ¿tu también quieres mimos Kyo?

Mientras desde la puerta los hermanos Tatsumi junto con Isogai miraban todo algo desubicados, era como si no debieran estar, ahi, una reunión familiar de la que ellos no formaban parte, sobretodo Isogai sentía como si sobrase. Entonces todos se acordaron de que había alguien más, fue Morinaga quien tomó la palabra.

-Em, esto, os presento a Isogai san-señaló al rubio que hizo una reverncia- y los hermanos Tatsumi, Souichi -imitó a Isogai- y a su hermana menor Kanako.

-Es un placer conocerlos-dijo la niña con una sonrisa que deslumbró a muchos.

-el placer es nuestro, por favor sentaos -pidió Rei señalando los asientos libres frente a ellos.

Tomaron asiento, Isogai junto a Kohaku, lo cual hizo que diera gracias por su suerte por estar junto a un ángel caído del cielo, Souichi y Morinaga juntos, y Kanako entre Souichi y Akira. Pronto una charla comenzó, Akira se encargó de presentar a su familia, sus padres eran Mikoto y Rei que se habían conocido desde jóvenes y se habían casado en cuanto cumplieron los dieciocho, a los veinte ya tenían su primer hijo que era Hakuryuu, el cual estaba casado con Judit, Jud-chan para la familia, tenía tres hijos, Ren, Tomomi y Kyo, y un cuarto en camino como anunciaba el abultado vientre de la de largos cabellos negros que solo podía rezar para que esta vez fuera una niña. Luego iba Kohaku, el ángel de Isogai, y por último estaban Akira y Hikaru, una familia bastante grande.

-Aunque lo cierto es que Testuhiro tambien cuenta como parte de la familia-rió Haku mientras limpiaba la boca de su hija con cuidado- desde que lo conocimos se pasaba la vida en nuestra casa.

-Cierto, creo que la cama extra de la habitación de los gemelos la pusimos por él-recordó Rei con nostalgia

-Fue lo peor que hicimos, ya no había nadie que lo sacara de casa de ese momento -se burló Akira.

-¿y a que se dedican ustedes?-preguntó Mikoto fumando su tercer cigarro.

-yo soy estudiante de secundaria -dijo Kanako dando el nombre de su escuela, todos asintieron conformes, la conocían, era una escuela bastante buena.

-Kana-chan es muy lista -sonrió Akira tomando bajo la mesa la mano de la niña que se sonrojó.-estoy muy orgullosa

-yo soy un empleado de una corporativa -habló Isogai tras beber un poco de la cerveza que Kohaku le sirvió, mandandole una sonrisa y haciendo que el angelito se sonrojara hasta las orejas.

-Vaya, eso esta muy bien, un buen partido si señor -aceptó Rei, para la cual no había pasado desarpercibido el sonrojo de Kohaku.-¿y usted Souichi-san?

-Yo soy investigador en la universidad de Nagoya, y seguramente acabe dando clases allí -dijo tratando de no mostrarse nervioso, Morinaga al notarlo le tomó la mano bajo la mesa, increiblemente se calmó.

-mmm ya veo, no esta mal, no ganarás mucho dinero pero, si es lo que te gusta disfrutalo.

-el dinero no es un problema Rei-san, ganamos los suficiente y más ahora que yo voy a trabajar para una farmacéutica.-defendió Morinaga.

-¿acaso es tu pareja Moringa?-inquirió Haku, y de pronto Souichi se vió el centro de todas las miradas sombrías de la familia de Akira, tragó duro, se sentía intimidado.

-dejen de mirarlo así, solo yo puedo atormentarlo -terció Akira.

-Si, es mi pareja -afirmó Morinaga, Souichi no dijo nada, estaba rojo hasta las orejas y luchaba internamente para no salir corriendo de allí.

-mmm, ya veo -suspiró Mikoto- ya sabes que ninguno tenemos nada en contra de la homosexualidad o similares, pero solo espero que no te haga sufrir, que no pase lo mismo que con Masaki.

-No se preocupe-habló Souichi tomando valor de su oido a Masaki, no permitiría que nadie le comparara con ese tipo- yo no haré sufrir a Morinaga -principalmente porque le quiero y secundariamente porque no me lo perdonaría y sería asesinado por cierta pelirroja.- yo le quiero demasiado y verle mal es doloroso

-Sempai -sonrió Morinaga con cara de idiota antes de besarle delante de todos.

-¡Pero idiota no me beses así de pronto!-bramó dandole un golpe en la cabeza, rojo hasta las orejas.

-¡Tsundere!-fue el pensamiento general ante esa acción.

-¿y tu que Akira? ¿por fin vas a dejar de decir que el amor no es para ti?-preguntó Kohaku a su hermana.

-A decir verdad, he decidido darle una oportunidad a mi corazón, y a cierta personita -tomó a Kanako y la sentó en su regazo- ¿a que si Kana-chan?

-si, Akira-san -sonrió Kanako antes de que las dos se besaran delante de todos.

-...pero si es una niña-habló Judit por todos, el resto estaba con la mente en blanco- ¿no es pedofilia eso?

-Podría arrestarte y lo sabes -hablo Haku que era policía.

-No hemos pasado a mayores -se escusó Akira, sabía perfectamente que su hermano era capaz de llevarla a la carcel por corrupción de menores o pedofilia.

-Es consentido-defendió Kanako- a mi me gusta mucho Akira-san, así que por favor, no nos separe ni la acuse injustamente.

-Esta bien -cedió Mikoto tomando la palabra- solo esperense un poco para hacer cosas más de adultos, no quiero problemas con la ley.

-¿pero estas bien con esto?-habló Kohaku- quiero decir, ¿que pasara si tus fans se enteran?

-Ahora mismo estoy en forma femenina, soy Akira, no Ika, asi que no hay problema, además no quiero que vayan a acosar a Kanako, además esperaremos a que ella sea más mayor para hacer público lo nuestro.

-¿piensas esperar? no te tenía por alguien paciente.

-Meh, algo se me tendría que haber pegado del idiota de Morinaga

-¡Oye tú!

Empezó así una pequeña pelea y la tensión en el ambiente se marchó, los padres de Akira les recomendaron ir al festival que se hacía en el pueblo vecino cosa a la que irían por la noche, tras terminar de comer Souichi marchó al baño. Se lavó las manos tras hacer lo que tenía que hacer y tras secarse las manos le vio, apoyado en la pared, con los brazos cruzados tras la cabeza y una sonrisa idiota en el rostros.

-Hola Sou-chan

-Me estoy voliendo loco. -fue lo que dijo al ver a Hikaru ahí

* * *

**Pues aquí tenemos a la familia de Akira a ver que tal. nos vemos el viernes**


	19. Arco de Akira 19

**Aqui les dejo el último capítulo del arco de Akira. He de decir que muchas gracias a todos por aguantar este arco, la segunda temporada vendrá dentro de relativamente poco, espero que sean pacientes. Muchas gracias por su apoyo a todos aquellos que habéis leido este fic, y sobretodo a aquellos que habéis comentado, me ha hecho muy feliz leer vuestros comentarios y saber que os gustaba el fic. -hace una reverencia- espero que os guste el capítulo. La canción para este final es Monster de Meg y Dia. Disfutad**

* * *

Se giró cuando a traves del espejo pudo ver una persona de doce años, de cabellos castaños rojizos y ojos violetas, Hiaru estaba ahí, pero se suponía que no debía estar ahí el pelirrojo, estaba confirmado que ese chico había muerto hacía años.

-¿pasa algo Souichi-kun?-preguntó Hikaur tranquilamente mirándole- no te preocupe, no te estas volviendo loco, yo en verdad estoy aquí.

-La cosa es eso, tú no deberías estar aquí, date prisa y marchate a la siguente vida. -dijo marchando a abrir la puerta para marcharse de allí.

-La cosa es que no puedo hacerlo, no todavía.

Souichi trató de ignorarlo, no quería creer en aquello, necesitaba salir de ahí, irse, Hikaru parecía un fantasa bueno, pero, ¿y si en el fondo no lo era?, ¿y si ene el fondo era como uno de esos fantasmas de elículas de terror que Akira estaba teniendo la manía de ver en su casa junto con Morinaga y Kanako? él no quería acabar con la cabeza dandole vueltas, ni hablando latín, aunque la flexibilidad que mostraba la chica de la película era cuanto menos admirable, pero que no, que no quería acabar así.

Puso la mano en el pomo de la puerta pero este no se movió cuando trató de girarlo, era como si alguien estuviera haciendo una fuerza impresionante desde el otro lado, como si no quisieran dejarle salir, aporreó la puerta.

-No lo intentes, no vas a salir de aquí hasta que me escuches.-dijo Hikaru mirándole- así que cálmate

-¡Y una mierda, abre la puerta pero ya!-Hikaru frunció el ceño ante la orden en grito del otro, las luces tintinearon.

-¡No hasta que me escuches!-bramó Hikaru y una de las luces estalló, Souichi ahogó un grito de miedo.

-Esta bien, te escucharé, pero no rompas más cosas.

Pronto unos pasos se escucharon fuera, la voz de Morinaga que andaba por ahí cuando escucharon la explosión de la luz alertó a ambos, sobretodo cuando el chico desde el otro lado empezó a golpear la puerta llamando a Souichi.

-solo he venido a advertirte, como lo hice aquella vez, ella esta cerca, muy cerca, y hará lo que sea por conseguir su objetivo -se acercó y acarició la mejilla de Souichi, fuera Morinaga seguía aporreando la puerta- disfruta de Moringa cuanto puedas, y trata de protegerle, yo no puedo hacerlo.

-¿a que te refieres? no te entiendo, ¿alguien viene a por Morinaga?

-El pasado es algo que no podemos dejar atrás y menos las obsesiones no tratadas, Morinaga eludió a su destino una vez gracias a ti, espero que puedas hacer que lo eluda dos veces. El monstruo vendrá a por él, pronto, estate a su lado.

Hikaru empezó a desvanecerse, Souichi cayó al suelo de rodillas, algo debil, como si Hikaru le hubiera chupado la energía con aquellas palabras, tenía la sensación de que algo malo se avecinaba, pero no tuvo mucho tiempo de pensar en eso, pues en unos momentos se econtró rodeado por los brazos de Morinaga que había terminado por tirar la puerta abajo lastimándose un poco el hombro en el proceso. Tras él estaban todos los demás que habían acudido por el escándalo.

-¿Souichi, estas bien? ¿que ha pasado?

-Hikaru...-fue lo único que pudo decir antes de que todo se volviera negro para él.

Despertó una hora después en su habitación, Morinaga estaba a su lado, sentado al lado de futon, apoyado en la pared, con la cabeza gacha, Souichi se asustó, tuvo un miedo inexlicable que se había instaurado en él tras las palabras de aquel fantasma. Rápidamente se levantó, tan rápido que se mareó un poco, y se tiró sobre Morinaga, que sorprendido alzó la cabeza justo en el momento en el que Souichi se abalanzaba sobre él.

-Gracias a dios, respiras -suspiró mentalmente Souichi al recibir el abrazo de Morinaga.

-¿estas bien sempai? ¿como te encuentras? -preguntó Morinaga alzandole el rostro para mirarle.

-Estoy bien, solo un poco mareado por como me he levantado.-dijo algo sonrojado por la penetrante mirada de Morinaga

-Me alegro, nos has dado un gran susto sempai, creí que me moría cuando te has desmayado en mis brazos.

-siento haberte preocupado, pero ahora estoy bien.

-Me alegro mucho ...sempai -susurró antes de besarle lentamente, Souichi se sorprendió durante un momento por el asalto aunque no le costó nada corresponder, estaba acostumbrado a estas cosas.

Pronto se encontró con la espalda en el suelo y Morinaga sobre él, aun era pleno día, sabía del peligro que había, y más con la familia de Akira rondando por ahí, o peor con Isogai, sus manos se aferraron al yukata que vestía el moreno.

-No te envales-dijo mirandole algo mal.-podría venir alguien.

-Nadie vendrá, los tíos estan atendiendo clientes, Isogai san está junto con Kohaku nee, Hakuniii esta con su familia y Akira y Kanako han ido a comprarse yukatas para la noche, estamos prácticamente solos sempai.

-Pero...

La verdad es que Morinaga tenía un punto, en esas vacaciones apenas si habían tenido tiempo de estar solos, llevaban cerca de mes y medio sin tocarse, y el Tatsumi tenía que admitir que echaba de menos el toque de Morinaga, quizás si era buena idea dejarse llevar.

"Disfrútale mientras puedas" dijo una voz en su cabeza que le dejó extrañado al menos hasta que Morinaga volvió a besarle y aquella nube que siempre se instalaba en su cerebro cada vez que el menor le tocaba se instaló en su lugar llevandole al mundo de sensaciones donde los pensamientos no eran importantes.

Pronto los yukatas fueron olvidados en la habitación. La boca de Morinaga agasajaba el cuello y el pecho del mayor mientras este se dedicaba a soltar pequeños pero excitantes gemidos que volvían loco al moreno, lo quería todo, y todo obtendía, quería marcar a Souichi hasta tal punto que jamás pudiera irse de su lado, que lo necesitase tanto como él lo necesitaba.

Sus manos bajaron hasta sus muslos, acariciándolos, abriendolos para poder dejarle completamente expuesto ante él, temblaba, Souichi temblaba a cada toque proporcionado por sus manos, le encantaba que lo hiciera, aunque no habían podido consumar su relación desde el día en que el rubio se había declarado y habían empezado a salir, llevaba anhelandole todo este tiempo.

-Mori...naga-jadeó Souichi cuando Morinaga empezó con la preparación, mordiendose los labios para no gemir.

Una y otra vez, su apellido fue dicho entre gemidos que lograban escaparse de la fiera defensa de los dientes de Soichi. Se unieron y entonces sus apellido no fue dicho nunca más, mientras Souichi se aferraba a la espalda de Morinaga, de su boca salió algo que Morinaga no esperaba que dijera, no tan pronto.

-Tetsu...hiro -gimió el rubio en su oreja- más...Tetsu..hiro.

Y se sintió lleno, no era como las veces que Masaki le había llamado mientras lo hacían, esta vez su nombre estaba lleno de sentimiento, del amor que sentía su pareja por él, un amor que no era producto de ser un sustituto de alguien más, Souichi le quería por como era.

-Souichi...-dijo antes de besarle sin dejar de moverse, aferrandole a él pegandose el uno al otro como si quiseiran volverse la misma persona, aunque en el fondo es lo que hubieran querido.

TErminaron en un gran gemido, que Morianga estaba seguro hubiera alertado a Kanako y a Akira de haber estado ahí. Morianga se dejó caer sobre Souichi, estaban cansados, Souichi se abrazó a Morinaga y puede que fuera producto de la enagenación mental post-orgásmo, pero sus labios volvieron a abrirse dejando a un lado su lado tsundere.

-Te quiero Morinaga. -dijo haciendo que el otro le abrazase y le respondiera que él también lo hacía. Lo que no esperaron ninguno fueron unos aplausos en la puerta que les hizo girarse para encontrarse a Akira ahí aplaudiendo junto con su madre, Kohaku, Kanako e Isogai.

-¡Aleluya, por fin lo dice! -rio Akira con una sonrisa de lado.

-Me debéis dinero todos y cada uno de vosotros-hablaron Kanako y Rei extendiendo las manos.

-Oh, vamos, era casi improbable que lo dijera.

-emm -Morinaga corrió a poner su enorme yukata sobre souichi y el se tapó como pudo con una toalla que había por ahí tirada- ¿no creeís que es mejor iros a otra parte?

-¿no crees que hubiera sido mejor que te refrenaras y hubieras dejado a Souichi descansar un poco? -dijo Rei entrando a la habitación, sin importale nada que la pareja estuviera desnuda y recien ejercitada, se arrodilló con gran elegancia al lado de Souichi tras empujar con gran fuerza a Morinaga- ¿estas bien Souichi-kun?

-Estaria mejor si se marcharan -dijo sincero mientras la mujer le miraba, ella sonrió de manera que al de cabellos rubios le recordó a Akira, seguro tenían la misma personalidad retorcida.

-Es culpa suya por gemir tan alto Souichi-san, creíamos que le había pasado algo -golpe bajo para el rubio.-nos tenía preocupados.

-Esta bien Rei-san, ¿les importanria salir de la habitación?-rogó Morinaga tomando la mujer con cuidado, fuera Kanako contaba el dinero que habían ganado ella y su suegra.

-Esta bien, pero controla los gritos de tu amigo, Suoh ha estado a punto de venir, si os hubiera pillado él hubiera sido peor y lo sabes. -sonrió la mujer mayor levantándose y caminando a la salida- será mejor retirarnos, la aprejita necesita acomodarse para irnos luego al festival.

-Nee nee Tetsu, esta noche cantemos en el Karaoke nuestra canción. -dijo Akira antes de salir de la mano de Kanako.

-si, claro.

No hubo conversación una vez Rei-san cerró la puerta, no fue necesaria, ninguno tenía nada que decir, había sido culpa de ambos, uno por iniciar y otro por dejar seguir. Se arreglaron y salieron a darse un baño en las termas donde ya estaban los hombres de la familia, al otro lado las mujeres, un baño en conjunto, un bochornoso baño que no lo fue más gracias al hijo de Haku que se la pasaba correteando entre los hombres como el niño que era.

Al fina tras un relajante baño, hablando de cualquier cosa, cada cual se marchó a su cuarto a prepararse para la fiesta. Morianga iba con un yukata azul marino con líneas en un azul más claro casi blanco, Souichi por su parte iba con un yukata grisaceo, Akira llevaba un kimono negro con bordados de hojas otoñales en rojo que hacían juego con su cabello recogido en un moño, a su lado Kanako con un kimono rosa con decoraciones de flores de cerezos. Isogai llevaba un yukata marron claro y a su lado kohaku llevaba un kimono azul marino con flores de cerezo bordadas en rosa. El primer grupo se puso en marcha.

El festival estaba a revosar de gente y de puestos, desde la calle de enfrente se podía ver, en un grupo iban Kohaku, Kanako y Morinaga, ante ellos iban Souichi, Isogai y Akira mirando el plano del festival. Ellos fueron los primeros en cruzar, quedaron separados, puesto que el grupo se quedó esperando a que el semáforo se volviera a poner en verde.

_Sus pequeños suspiros , ámame, ámame. _

_Es todo lo que pido, ámame, ámame. _

_Golpeó con su pequeño puño para poder sentir algo. _

_Se preguntaba cómo sería tocar y sentir. _

Escuchó esta vez la voz de Hikaru cerca de él, giró la cabeza para ver que a su lado estaba el pelirrojo, nadie más lo veía solo él, estaba sentado en el guardabarrera de la carretera, ¿que hacía ahí sentado? ¿que era esa canción tan triste que cantaba? ¿por que le ponía los pelos de punta?

_Monstruo. _

_¿Cómo debería sentirme? _

_Aquí hay criaturas _

_Mirando a través de la ventana. _

¿Monstruos? ¿que decía? ¿gente mirando? ¿que pasaba?, no lo sabía pero tenía un mal presentimiento, algo malo iba a ocurrir, ¿pero el que?, ¿acaso era por eso por lo que Hikaru estaba ahí? ¿porque algo malo iba a pasar?

_Esa noche la enjauló, _

_La magulló y la destrozó. _

_Se movió con dificultad, acercándose, _

_Después se la llevó. _

-Morinaga-fue lo que dijo ante esa estrofa.

-Ya estan aquí

Morinaga mientras esperaba a que el semáforo les dejara cruzar hablando con Kanako y Kohaku, hablaban sobre lo que harían en la llegada al festival, el plan de Kanako era ir con Akira a la noria, mientras que Kohaku queria ir a la casa de los espejos con Isogai, al parecer se habían llevado muy bien, y Morinaga por su parte, con estar con Souichi se conformaba. Entonces un coche negro se paró ante ellos, de el surgieron unos hombres de gran complexión, trajeados que sin decir nada agarraron a Morinaga.

-¡Soltadme!

-¡Morianga-san!-gritó Kanako mientras Kohaku se tirba sobre uno de ellos ocasionando que la lanzaran por los aires contra una pared.

-¡Kanako-chan corre!-gritó Morinaga tratando de zafarse de aquellos dos.

_Muñecas moradas, y también sus tobillos. _

_Sufrimiento silencioso, _

_Entonces poco a poco vio que sus pesadillas eran sus sueños._

_Monstruo. _

_¿Cómo debería sentirme? _

_Aquí hay criaturas _

_Mirando a través de la ventana. _

_Escucho sus voces, _

_Soy un niño de cristal, _

_Soy de lo que Hannah se arrepiente. _

Morianga trataba de zafarse, pero esos hombres le tenían bien agarrado, sin contemplación alguna le metieron dentro del coche, esto no podía estar pasando, debía ser una broma, una de muy mal gusto. Fue atado de manera rápida, no podía defenderse, a pesar de que sabía pelear, pero no podía hacerlo, no en esa condición, no con Kanako fuera y con Kohaku fuera de combate.

-¡Morinaga!

Escuchó a su sempai gritar, desde la otra acera, sin mirar siquiera, Souichi se había avalanzado a ayudar a Morinaga, lo habían visto todo, y era el que menos tiempo había tardado en reaccionar, nunca la carretera se le había hecho tan larga al rubio. Sin emabrgo algo impidió que llegara al coche.

Lo último que vió Morinaga antes de que el cloroformo que había en el pañuelo que le pusieron en la cara fueron dos luces, un camión, escuchó el sonido de un frenazo, y antes de que sus ojos se cerraran llenos de lágrimas por aquella situación, vio un cuerpo siendo lanzado por los aires por la fuerza del impacto con el camión. Su corazón se rompió mientras el coche se perdía en las oscuras calles.

_Monstruo. _

_¿Cómo debería sentirme? _

_Baja las sábanas. _

_El asesinato se oye en el cordón de la almohada._

**_FIN DEL ARCO DE AKIRA_**

* * *

**¿que decir salvo no me maten? jejejej les dejo con la intriga para cuando empiece la segunda temporada que sera para el mes que viene, hasta entoces, una serie de dudas ¿que habrá pasado con Souichi? ¿y con Morinaga? ¿volveran a verse o ahora mismo Souichi solo sera un fantasma como lo es Hikaru?. Todas las respuestas a estas preguntas y amuchas otras seran resueltas en la segunda temporada, La música de nuestra alma tirana, arco de Hikaru. **

**Nos vemos el mes que viene. **


End file.
